The Broken Serpent
by lady-knight nel
Summary: FemHarry!/AU Aurora Potter always knew she was different. What she didn't know was that she was a witch and that fate had many plans for her.
1. Chapter 1- Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the quotes from the books.**

* * *

 **The Broken Serpent.**

 **Chapter 1- the Great Escape**

 **Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, London, Great Britain**

 **Monday the 3d of August 1988**

 **1:00 AM**

In one of the cookie cut houses in the very boring and normal neighbourhood of Privet Drive grew one little girl. She was a beautiful child of 8 years old with long scarlet hair that always seemed to not be able to decide whether it was wavy or curly. She was really short for her age and really skinny, but that was only the result of growing up the way she did. Though from all her features one stood out the most her luminous emerald green eyes, that seemed to always be able to see what others couldn't, and the strange lightning bold scar that was in her forehead, which she had taken to cover with her bangs. Her name was Aurora Belladonna Potter.

Although once an innocent child the treatment of her relatives resulted to her growing up much earlier than others of her age. After the age of five she stopped trying to get her uncle and aunt to love her and started trying to find ways to advance herself so she could one day escape from them, their harsh words and beatings. She was very advanced for her age, though not of her own doing. As she had no friends since her cousin scared them away, the only person that was ever kind to her was the sweet old librarian Mrs. Jones, who after realising that she was not a crazy delinquent, started giving her books to take home to read.

As a result, the library became her haven.

Aurora was currently in her cupboard under the stairs, the place where her aunt had put her after she was deemed old enough to walk and was reading for the 3d time the diary she had found in the attic in a small stuck of books when she was forced to clean it three days prior. Normally she wouldn't have cared about it but it had her mother's name on it and so the love starved girl had jumped the chance to learn more about her real family- the Dursleys' didn't count as her family but as her prison guards. Her relatives had told her that her parents died in a car crush and that they were good for nothing drunks but they lied all the time so she had learned to take everything they said with a grain of salt.

But right now, as she was reading what was apparently her mother's experience as an eleven-year-old who learned about magic and then went to her first year in a school that apparently taught witchcraft she wasn't sure if her mother was all there in the head. On one hand it would explain the weird things that seemed to happen when she was in distress, like colouring her teacher's hair blue when she was angry and appearing on the roof of the school out of thin air when her cousin and his gang were chasing her or the fact that she seemed to be able to feel other people's emotions and intentions or the most blatant of them all the fact that she could change the colour of her eyes and hair. But on the other hand, magic couldn't be real or could it she thought? It would explain all these things and her relative's dislike of her if they knew she was magic. There was one way to find out the truth, by going to London and finding out if Diagon Alley was actually real.

Aurora woke up the next morning at five am and got dressed in one of the jeans and shirts that fit her that wasn't her cousin's. She had bought them herself with the money she got from pit pocketing. She didn't really like doing it but she learned from a young age that she had to do everything she could to survive. She packed all the meager belongings she had in her tattered backpack and used her hairpins to open the locked door of her cupboard. It was one of the skills she had to learn in order to get enough to eat through raiding the fridge during the night. She went to the kitchen and packed her bag with some apples and two bottles of water; no matter what even if she didn't find Diagon Alley she wouldn't come back. Better a street kid or in an orphanage than a living servant. She looked around and found the flower pot where her aunt hoarded money for Dudley's weekly allowance. Inside she found 200 pounds so she would be good for a while. She opened the door and said goodbye to the place of her living hell for one last time then she turned around and didn't look back.

* * *

 **Charing Cross Road, London, England, Great Britain**

 **8:00 AM**

After two bus changes and a lot of wandering later she finally found the tiny grubby looking pub that was the Leaky Cauldron. Giddy with excitement and with the realisation that magic was actually real Aurora changed her hair to a light blond and her eyes to baby blue and walked in.

The inside wasn't really better than the outside but the wonderful feeling that she now recognised as magic was everywhere. It nearly took her breath away. She went in front of the bar where the owner seemed to be, a bald, tall man with a toothless smile that somehow seemed to radiate warmth.

'Excuse me', she said 'can you take me into Diagon Alley?'

'Of course, young lady' he answered peering at Aurora 'but where are your parents aren't you a little young to be here on your own?'

'They said they'll meet me there, they have a few errands to run' she said schooling her face to an innocent and truthful mask.

'Right this way then' he said and led her to a brick wall where he pressed some bricks three times that opened the wall.

Aurora let out a gasp at her first look of the magical shopping district. If she thought the Leaky Cauldron was full of the feel of magic then in the Alley she could practically breathe it. As she walked through it she looked at the shops and was mesmerized. It was like walking in an era of the past. The shops were housed in old buildings and All the people around her wore clothes that seemed to go back a century and it was clear that she stuck out from the crowd- again. The sun shone brightly on the windows of the shops' Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible, said a sign hanging over one of them, another shelled robes and another potions.

After a while of walking and admiring she stood in front of a snowy white building made of marble that towered over the other little shops. It was Gringotts, that according to her mother's diary was ran by goblins. Standing beside its burnished bronze door, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold were goblins that were a head shorter than her and had swarthy, clever faces and pointed beards. They bowed as she walked in and she bowed back without noticing their startled faces, more concerned with observing her surroundings.

After taking notice of the warning on the wall she went to a teller, that was ran by a goblin with silver glasses.

'Good morning' she said 'would there be a way to see if my parents have left me an account?' she asked. The Dursleys lied about everything, so there was a big chance that her parents actually had money, only not in the mundane world.

'Name' he asked in a bored voice.

'Aurora Potter'.

That seemed to have picked his interest as he looked her up and down and, then he snorted 'Another one then. Let's see if you are actually who you say you are this time, 'he said perplexing her, 'Griphook' he barked to a younger goblin take this lady to the inheritance office'.

Griphook didn't wait for her, he just started walking, so she rushed to catch up with him. After many turns in the tunnel like system they finally arrived in front of the inheritance office. He knocked the door and after a moment a loud Enter was heard.

'Another one claiming to be the Potter heiress, Griphook said after the older goblin behind the desk asked him and then he left.

Wait Potter heiress she thought, was she some kind of nobility?

The goblin told her to sit and then took out a piece of parchment, a bowl with some weird designs and a blue liquid inside of it and a knife from his cupboard. After dipping the knife in the bowl for minute he said much to shock,

'Cut your finger and let three drops of blood to fall on the parchment', after realizing he wasn't kidding she did as said and watched, fascinated as letters started to appear on the parchment.

'Well it appears you are who you said you are Miss Potter' he said while handing her the parchment. She read it and re-read and then properly gaped at what she saw:

 **Aurora Belladonna Potter**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter**

 **Mother: Lilly Marie Potter nee Evans**

 **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**

 **Godmother: Alice Fay Longbottom nee Aston**

 **Titles:**

 **Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**

 **Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**

 **Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Peverell**

 **Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Slytherin**

 **Heiress to the Most Ancient and Honourable House of Gryffindor**

 **Status: Half Blood**

'Could you explain it' she asked still shocked, ' I understand the Potter one but all the others…'

'Wait a minute Miss Potter I'll lead you to your account manager and he'll explain' .

After another long walk through the tunnels she was led to a bronze door. After knocking she walked in an office full of beautiful weapons on the walls that she was sure could kill someone very effectively and met another old goblin who introduced himself as Bloodtooth and who has been managing the Potter accounts for the last thirty years. After giving him the parchment with her titles she asked once gain for an explanation.

'Well Miss Potter your owning the House of Potter is obvious. You being the heiress of Gryffindor and Peverell is because the last of the Gryffindors was a girl who married in the Peverell line and likewise the last of the Peverells married into the Potter line. For the House of Black it seems your godfather has left you as his heiress, something that is possible only because you have Black blood inside your veins from your grandmother and through the magical ritual that made Sirius Black your godfather.. As for the Slytherin line it would appear your mother was from a line of squids who were direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin', he explained.

'How come I was not sent to live with one of my godparents then?', she asked one of the things that interested her the most and she could actually understand, if she had godparents then why was she left to the horrid Dursleys?

'Your godmother and her husband were attacked in the last war by Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband with some other Death Eaters and are therefore, in the mental wing of St. Mungo's. As for your godfather he was sent to Azkaban twelve years ago for betraying your parents to You-Know-Who and killing thirteen muggles', he explained.

'Wait! You-Know-Who? Death Eaters? Who are they?'

'You mean you don't know?', he asked now perplexed and worried. After she shook her head he started explaining about Voldemort, her parent's real cause of death and her becoming famous for something she didn't remembered doing'.

After the long explanation she was left reeling for some time from what she learned. She was famous and her parents weren't drunks. Then some things started not adding up so she asked 'If I am all famous and stuff then why was I left to my muggle aunt and uncle without anyone looking for me?'

'It seems that everyone that was in your parents will was somehow compromised and that one Albus Dumbledore decided that he could find you a suitable home on his own and also deemed himself as your magical guardian'.

She didn't like what she heard. From what she understood Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster of a school so what was he doing putting her in homes without permission and without checking on her to see if she was alright?

'Ok then. Is there a way for me to become emancipated and could give me the details of my accounts please?' she asked she didn't like that this Albus Dumbledore had control over her life so she had to try to get free.

'Well as you are the last of your line you can claim the last of the line clause when you are eleven and gain the lordships of your house, but you won't be able to sit on your seats in the Wizengamot before you are sixteen, but you can set proxies. As for your accounts I have been investing and managing them as was ordered by the last Lord Potter, before he died. Your network is worth approximately 700,000,000 galleons and this is without the Black fortune which is worth around 500, 000,00 galleons. In total you have about 1 billion galleons. One of the richest clients of our bank' He explained to her with a bloodthirsty grin and she was pretty sure she almost fainted. She was bloody rich and was made to live as a servant and was always called a burden by her so-called family.

'Could give me the copy of ledgers of my accounts along with the Black ones and a list of all the estates I have?' she asked.

Silently he gave her two large ledgers and a parchment with a list of houses:

 **Potter Manor (unplottable, somewhere in Wales)**

 **Godric's Hallow Cottage (destroyed-national monument)**

 **Potter Cabin (Sicily, Italy)**

 **Black Manor (unplottable, somewhere in Ireland)**

 **Grimmauld Place (Borough of Islington, London, England)**

 **Black Island (somewhere in the Caribbean)**

 **Black Chateau (Bordeaux, France)**

 **Gryffindor Castle (somewhere in Scotland)**

 **Slytherin Castle (somewhere in Ireland)**

For once again she was shocked and she was ready to ask how to get there before Bloodtooth beat her to it 'This is a portkey for your Potter estates. Just say the name and you'll get there', he said while giving her a pendant with a golden ruby on it.

'Thank you. Could I visit my vaults now please?'

'Yes, I'll lead you there. You'll only be able to visit your trust vault until you are eleven though' he said as he led her to a car on a railway car. After a long thrilling ride, they made it to her vault which he opened with a key while he explained 'As you didn't seem to know about your inheritance I doubt you knew about your keys so with a small ritual I recollected them from wherever they were. Gringotts can't have one of its best clients being robbed. It's bad for publicity'.

Then the door of the vault opened and she only saw gold. She went inside and after taking the pouch that Bloodtooth gave her she filled it with coins. Before she left she found in the corner two diaries and a letter on top of it with her name on it. They were from her parents. She didn't read them though as she didn't think she had the composure for that yet. After all those ground shaking revelations she got out of the bank around two in the afternoon, dead tired. So, after eating a small lunch and buying some clothes she took her pendant and whispered Potter Manor and then she was gone.

* * *

 **A/N:I decided to edit a bit and correct some grammar mistakes. Soon there will be a new update too.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2-Home

**Chapter 2-Home**

 **Potter Manor (unplottable location)**

 **Monday the 3d of August 1988**

 **5:00 PM**

With a loud thud Aurora fell to the ground on her back and in that moment, she decided she hated portkeys. After she got her bearings back she stood up and looked around. Behind her was a forest and in front of her a huge golden gate. She put a hand on the handle and after she was deprived of some more of her blood she got in. Immediately a loud pop was heard and something small barreled at her feet almost knocking her over.

'Oh Mistress Aurora is back! Muffin and Mopsey missed little missees' said a squeaky and loud voice.

So, these are the house elves she thought. Thank God Bloodtooth told her about them or she'd be very confused right now and probably a bit terrified too about those little creatures with their bat like ears and big eyes. They were wearing little togas with the Potter Crest, a lion and a sword on them. And they both seemed to be females.

'Hello Mopsey and Muffin, could you give me a tour of the estate and tell me what you do?'

'Yes missus I Mopsey is responsible for the kitchen and the care of the little ones and Muffin is for cleaning and gardening' Mopsey answered as they led her through the manor. And she was very impressed. It was a threes story home made of stone surrounded by trees, with large windows with red story's and two towers on both sides of it. The inside of it was somehow even more impressive. The general colour scheme of the house seemed to be earth colours and lots of ruby red. There were 12 rooms including the master bedroom, a huge kitchen with a large marble bench in the middle of it,, a ball room a formal and an informal dining room, two living rooms, 14 bathrooms, a potions lab, a training room, a play room and a huge library with comfy looking couches in it. There was also a storage room and an attic. She didn't know how everything fit here but she suspected magic. As she passed lots of paintings were introducing themselves to her in a frenzy

'Henry Potter the third your great grandfather dear Aurora',

'Helena Potter the greatest potioneer in the family, everything you need I'm here'...

The more she saw of her home the more she loved it. This was how a home was supposed to be like.

* * *

That night in her room as she laid in bed after eating a lunch made by the fusing Mopsey 'Missus is too thin, Mopsey will fatten Missus up', and being introduced to her home she decided to read the letter left by her parents. It was from her father,

 _Dear Bambi,_

 _If you are reading this then it means your momma and I are dead and you are in the care of either of your godparents. I am so sorry for not being there for you but at least you reading this means that we succeeded in saving your life. You see your momma found an old lost ritual which we are going to use against the Dark Lord Moldyshorts. The details will be on the diary which comes along with the letters._

 _I know you'll miss us love but you'll have to know that we will always be with you in your heart. I know anything I'll say won't make much difference to the fact I am not there but I will just give you some advice. Have fun and prank as many people as you can but without being malicious about it-it was something I did once for which I am not very proud- so I want you to learn from my past mistakes. Make as many friends as you can but give your loyalty only to those who deserve it and earn it. Don't discriminate by house, it was another mistake I made in my youth that I regret, believing that all Slytherins were evil, your mother had friends there and later in life I found some too. They are just a house and you could find lots of great people in it. On that note don't care what everyone says you can be on whatever house you want even Slytherin and I'll still be proud of you._

 _I love you forever and ever,_

 _Daddy._

 _Ps) Make the Marauders proud love- prank them all._

Aurora read the titles of the diaries, The Way of the Marauders and Lily's grimoire and fell asleep with tears in her eyes but a happy yet bittersweet grin on her face.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, Great Britain (Unplottable location)**

Meanwhile in Hogwarts a certain headmaster won't learn of the disappearance of the girl-who-lived for at least a month and by then he won't be able to locate her until the time comes for her Hogwarts letter to be sent.

* * *

Hi! Please please review. It's my first story. xoxo

17/6/18: Did some much needed editing.


	3. Chapter 3- the ride and meetings

**Chapter 3- The Ride and Meetings**

 **3 years later…**

 **Potter Manor (unplottable location)**

 **Sunday the 1st of September 1991**

 **6:00 AM**

Aurora Potter shot up from her bed, with her scarlet hair tangled and her shinning green eyes wide. She couldn't sleep any longer. It was the day she'd finally go to Hogwarts. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. The years since she'd escaped her relatives and their 'tender' care have seen great changes in her. She did not longer look to be three years younger than she was supposed to be, thanks to Mopsey's cooking and the power of nutrient potions, but she was still short for her age. She no longer looked malnourished; her pale skin now had a healthy glow to it. And the greater change of them all she was quite content with her life, though she was still terribly lonely, as much as she adored her house elves and respected the paintings of her ancestor, she longed for human contact even though she was scared to be treated so badly again.

She got dressed in a baby blue cotton dress and wore her silver robe on top of it and she put on her black lace up boots. She still delighted in wearing her own feminine clothes after spending seven years in Dudley's too large second-hand clothes and after many lessons with Mopsey and her grandmother's Dorea in etiquette and pureblood politics and fashion, she took a liking to wearing robes, mostly because they had huge pockets (finally woman's clothing with big enough pockets!).

She went to the kitchen and ate the large breakfast that Mopsey had prepared for her and then headed to the library where her grandparent's portrait was for some last-minute advice.

Dorea Black looked at her granddaughter up and down and then nodded to herself; they have made her a proper heiress.

'Remember dear; behave like the proper lady of the House of Potter and Black. Do you have your rings on?' she asked referring to her ladyship and heirship rings, which she had gotten from Gringotts on her eleventh birthday. She thought back on that day.

 _Flashback_

 **Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England.**

 **Friday the 31st of July 1991.**

She was in Bloodtooth's office and in front of her where five boxes with each of her Houses coat of arms on top of them.

'Put them on Miss Potter and if the Family Magicks accept you you'll be the Lady of your Houses'.

'And if they don't?' she asked with trepidation.

'You'll see' he answered with a bloodthirsty grin that did nothing for her nerves.

She put on the Potter Lordship ring first. It had a gold band and a bright red ruby on top of it with a lion and a sword on top of it. After a second a warm feeling engulfed her like when she stayed in Potter Manor, full of all the fluffy feelings someone associated with family. Gryffindor's ring was quite the same. Though the other three seemed to judge her for way too long and then seemed to try to overpower her. But she didn't let them she fought back with everything she had in her untit she was left drained but grudgingly accepted. She had gained a new kind of respect for the last Black Lords and heirs; the ring was bloody brutal.

'As you survived', survived? What the hell she thought. 'You are now Lady Aurora Belladonna Potter Slytherin Gryffindor Peverell, heiress Black. Sign here and you'll be officially emancipated. We will file it with the Ministry. If you don't want them all to be shown you can will the rings to be invisible.'

She did as she was told, she signed and then willed all the rings except the Potter one and the Black one to be invisible.

* * *

She came back to the present and responded to her grandmother's question by showing her, her rings. Dorea nodded in approval.

'Remember what I taught you. Remember who you are. Remember who your family is' she lectured sternly then her face softened and she smiled a light smile 'And don't forget to have fun little Aura'.

'I will granny; I'll make you proud she said solemnly and then went out of the room.

She went to her room and packed the last of her things in her satchel. Everything else was packed yesterday under the strict supervision of Mopsey and her beautiful snowy owl Enyo was let out to make her own way to Hogwarts. She double checked she had everything and then she put on her wand holster with her wand in it. She still remembered the day she got it.

 **Flashback**

After she visited Gringotts and bought everything on her book list she went to buy the one thing she had wanted to buy all day. Her wand! Yes, she had trained in some spells and dueling with her great grandmother's wand but it wasn't the same. It didn't really feel complete and her spells came to her with difficulty.

She stood in front of the shop which was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as she stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner of the room. Aurora felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; she swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of her neck prickled. And then she felt elation and mischievousness from behind her that wasn't her own. Under the guidance of her great-great grandfather, who was the last empath of the family she had learned how to control her ability. She still didn't have complete control yet, that came with time, but she could now mute all the emotions in the air in a low frequency in order not get completely lost and crowded. She turned around abruptly and came face to face with an old man. His wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop seemed surprised she had noticed him. After a second, he gained his composure again and said in a soft voice 'Ah yes' 'Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Aurora Potter'. It wasn't a question. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.'

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Aurora. Aurora wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. 'Your father on the other hand favored, a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well I say your father favored it—it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course.'

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that she could almost see herself reflected in those misty eyes. 'And that's where…'

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Aurora's forehead with a long, white finger. 'I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it', he said softly. 'Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…'

He shook his head and then to Aurora's relief, he went and picked up a long tape measure. "Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander. 'Well, now - Ms. Potter. Let me see.' "Which is your wand arm?"

" I'm right-handed," said Aurora.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Aurora from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Potter. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Meanwhile Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Ms. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

She took it and waved it around a bit only for it to be snatched out of her hand immediately. In the same matter in continued for the next half of an hour. By then she had broken the windows, the chair, put Ollivanders' hair on fire and painted the whole room blue. The more she tried the happier Mr. Ollivander seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Aurora took the wand. She felt a sudden warmth in her fingers, but it felt incomplete like there was something missing but she didn't know what. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a small stream of red sparks shot from the end.

'Well, well, well how curious it seems the phoenix feather has bonded with you but the wood hasn't.' Aurora felt her heart break; would she never find a wand?

'Don't you worry now Miss. Potter come this way', he said as he led her to a room in the back of the shop.

She was surprised in contrast to the shop this room was very organized. It was full with weird ingredients in labeled jars and cubes of wood organized alphabetically. 'Now Miss. Potter touch every one of these woods and pick whichever feels right for you' he instructed with a somewhat crazed smile on his face.

She touched every single one of them and she felt warmth from two a reddish one which was labeled as hazel and a light brown one with red swirls which was called Elder. She picked them up and showed them to Mr. Ollivander who after a moment of ogling at them let out a delightful laugh. 'A great destiny you have there Miss Potter, a great destiny indeed.' He said in a soft wistful voice 'Now let's if you'll bond to another core too, usually in the rare cases that two woods are needed two cores can be used too' 'Again feel the ingredients and pick the one that feels right'.

Once again, she found two a thestral's tail hair and a basilisks' horn. Ollivander just looked at them and shook his head 'You are full of surprises Miss Potter. Come back in two hours and I'll have it ready. This might the most fun wand I've made in the last thirty years' he said with a joyous smile. Aurora could feel his excitement and fought hard not to be affected, so she left quickly and let the genius to his work.

After a hearty lunch in Vertical Alley and some window shopping, Aurora came back to the shop. She just came in when Mr. Ollivander appeared with a velvet box and large grin on his face. 'Miss. Potter this is my masterpiece' he said. 'Your wand has many rare ingredients. And it was difficult to make. But is seems your wand is a wand suited for a gray wizard who can use all types of magic. You have a phoenix feather, which is a light being, a thestral's tail hair, which no matter what everyone says is a being of gray magic and a basilisks' horn, a dark creature, which is rumored to be the core of Salazar's Slytherin wand.'

Aurora's interest was now piqued. She didn't know that there were so many meanings behind wand making. 'What about the woods then? What do they mean?' she asked.

Ollivander seemed even more delighted to have gathered her attention, and he explained with an enthusiasm only someone who talks about something they love have. 'The combination of your woods is very strange. But the woods individually are very unique. A sensitive wand, hazel often reflects its owner's emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably. The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' at the end of its master's life. The elder wood on the other hand is the rarest wand wood of all, and reputed to be deeply unlucky, the elder wand is trickier to master than any other. It contains powerful magic, but scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company; it takes a remarkable wizard to keep the elder wand for any length of time. Only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder, and on the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs, I take it as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny. An additional fact that I have unearthed during my long years of study is that the owners of elder wands almost always feel a powerful affinity with those chosen by rowan.' (Pottermore)

'Add to that the fact that it so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why, its brother gave you that scar', he said while he examined her 'You are destined for great things Miss Potter, good or bad they'll be great.' He said while giving her the box. She opened it and took a first look of her wand. It was thick in size with a light brown with red swirls colour on it and the handle had a phoenix feather engraved on it. The moment she touched it- it felt like coming home from a bad day, comforting and the connection was immediate between them. She waved it a bit and a plethora of colours appeared. It was phenomenal if she said so herself.

'Wonderful Miss. Potter, that'll be fifty galleons as it had to be remade with very rare ingredients'. She paid and left with a good luck from Mr. Ollivander. For some reason she got the feeling there was an unspoken 'you'll need it there' but she let it slide.

* * *

Aurora took her satchel, her feather light charmed and shrank trunk and the basket full of food that Mopsey had prepared for her for the ride to school. Said goodbye to her tearful house elves 'Mistress better eat and wear warm clothes' and going through the floo and a loud shout of 'PLATFORM 9 ¾' she disappeared.

* * *

 **Platform 9 ¾ , Kings Cross, London, England, Great Britain.**

 **10:00 AM**

Aurora stumbled out of the floo network with a swear. The floo hated her she knew it. Even though she got better at traveling through the floo and she didn't land on her butt all the time she still hadn't mastered it. The platform was mostly empty as she had appeared an hour early in order not to get crowded. She found a compartment on the back of the train all the while thanking feather light and shrinking charms and after she unshrunk her trunk she got comfortable. She took out a quilt from her satchel and a book on ancient runes which she took a liking to after reading her mother's diary and had started studying with the help of one of her ancestors and started reading.

About forty minutes later there was a knock on the door of her compartment, which after a loud 'enter' from her opened. She looked up and, on the doorway, stood a tall lanky boy with light brown hair with a reddish sheen to it, blue electric eyes and aristocratic looking cheekbones. 'May I sit here' he asked in a light voice. She could feel relief, a bit of pain and curiosity from him. What a weird and concerning mix of emotions. 'Of course,' she responded with an equally light voice.

After he sat down and got comfortable he took a look at her, eyes lingering on the Potter crest on her robes for a moment, nodded and introduced himself

'Theodore Nott. Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Nott'.

She responded in kind 'Aurora Potter. Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter'. (She didn't want to make it known that she was a Lady until the time was needed.) She was impressed the only indication of his surprise was the widening of his eyes. She decided that she liked Theodore Nott he didn't ogle at her and his eyes seemed to be as sad as hers when she looks in the mirror. He felt like a kindred spirit. After that he took out a book as well and they fell in a comfortable silence.

Theodore Nott didn't know what to make of Aurora Potter. She was a tiny little thing with wild hair in the colour of blood and soulful emerald eyes that seemed broken for whatever reason. She seemed to swim into the quilt she had on top of her. The most surprising of it all was that she didn't seem arrogant like he expected her to be nor did she seem disgusted by him for his father's misgivings. He quite liked her company as she didn't seem to have the constant need to feel the air with chatter.

Surprisingly it was him that broke the silence. 'What are you reading?'

'Oh' her green eyes wide with excitement to talk about one of her favorite subjects 'it's a book about ancient runes written by one of my ancestors, Rosalina Potter. It's really interesting it talks about all the uses of runes in rituals'.

That piqued his interest, that's a really advanced topic. 'Wow! That's really advanced. I've read a bit on the topic from the books in my family's library. Are you more interested in the more theoretical or practical approach…?'

And that's how they passed the next hour discussing about runes and other rare pieces of magic they've read about until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. It opened and a tall Italian boy appeared with caramel tone skin, high cheekbones and honey-amber almost golden eyes. 'Can I sit here' he asked in a musical voice.

Aurora could feel some curiosity and some annoyance from him. Why he was annoyed she had no idea. When she thought that he sharply turned around from where he was looking at Theo and looked at her with a piercing stare.

'Of course' said Theo, which caused him to let her out of his heavy stare. He organized his trunk, took a seat beside her and introduced himself

'Blaise Zabini. Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini.' 'I've already met Theodore. You are?' he asked in a drawl. He seemed to be almost amused by her. Something that without her empathy she wouldn't be able to realize as the only indicator was the amused shine of his eyes. The only emotion that appeared in his otherwise bored visage.

'Aurora Potter. Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black and Potter' she responded. To her surprise he took her wrist and gave it a light kiss and said in a husky voice 'Pleasure'. The moment his skin touched hers it felt like a current of electricity had shot through her and by the widening of his eyes he felt it too. She could feel his emotions much clearer and they almost overcrowded her. Surprise, curiosity, loneliness, wonderment…

A light cough from Theo shot them out of the haze that had fallen over them. They separated from each other and Aurora could feel her cheeks reddening.

'Well Blaise' she said awkwardly 'Theodore and I were just discussing about Elemental Magicks. Do you know anything on the topic?' she asked. And by the lightening of his eyes she'd hit jackpot.

After two hours of discussion on obscure topics and the boys' discovery that she didn't really know anything about quidditch, which led to a one-hour explanation about it, even though they both preferred watching than playing. And a discussion about the Houses, which went a bit like this:

'I want to be in Slytherin,' said Blaise in a light voice.

'Me too, though Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad' agreed Theodore.

Then they both turned around and focused on Aurora. Even though everyone expected her to be in Gryffindor they thought that she would be either a snake or a raven.

'Well' she said 'I am not sure but I think I'd prefer either Ravenclaw or Slytherin' she answered to the boys' delight. They have become quite fond of her in their short time together and wouldn't want to lose her due to house rivalries.

They were interrupted again. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy with dark blond hair and brown eyes appeared.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Aurora, feeling sorry for the boy. 'You can ask the prefects for help they might know something.'

"Yes," said the boy lightning up a bit 'Thank you I'll do just that' and he left.

Before anyone could say anything the door abruptly opened again and a girl appeared she was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said, Blaise in a clipped voice, already not very impressed with her, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the book on Aurora' s lap.

'Oh, what is this book? It wasn't on the book list. Are you sure it is allowed? Can I read it when you finish with it?' she asked in one breath.

She sat down next to Theodore who looked taken aback by her gal.

'Yes, it is allowed and no I won't give it to you I don't even know you', Aurora shot back insulted.

'You are quite rude, aren't you? You cannot just hoard a book.' She sniffed.

' By the way, I am Hermione Granger' she said in a superior sort of way. 'Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. You should wear your robes' and with that she left leaving them reeling from her rude attitude. She called Aurora rude and she didn't even ask their names.

After a while they calmed down and ate the food they had with them from home and some sweets from the trolley. The lull of the train led Aurora to Morpheus hands.

She woke up from Blaise's' voice.

'Aurora wake up we're almost there. We should change clothes'.

Aurora sleepily rubbed her eyes and yawned. She stood up and left the compartment for the boys to change and they in turn left for her to change.

She wore a grey skirt and a white short-sleeved shirt and a sweater vest. She also wore black knee-high combat boots as opposed to the standards Mary-janes, following her Grandfather's advice of a slippery ground.

'It's time to go' said Blaise. 'We leave our trunks on the train'

She nodded and they stepped out on the platform, excited for the years to come.

* * *

 **A/N. New chapter is it good is it bad?**

 **please review**

 **(puppy eyes)**

 **Edited 17/6/18**

 **xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4- the sorting

**Chapter 4- The sorting**

 **Hogwarts , Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Sunday the 1st of September 1991.**

 **7:30 PM**

As they got to the platform they saw the older students heading to some horseless carriages. They were looking around to see where they should go when a loud voice was heard,

'First' yers . First years ova' here.'

It was a large man with black hair and a beard with beetle like black eyes. He was towering over everybody and holding a lantern, while indicating with his hands to get on the boats in the lake.

The three of them got in a boat with a curly blond-haired boy with soft caramel eyes, who introduced himself as Nicholas Blackwood. The boats took off and Aurora looked up to see the most majestic piece of architecture she'd ever seen. It was a huge castle that seemed to be towering over them, made of stone with huge windows that seemed to shine.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant man whose name she learned was Hagrid, as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

As she got into the castle Aurora felt a huge rush of magic washing over her. She could practically taste it. By the looks of wonder and awe around her she wasn't the only one.

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood in the middle of the corridor. She had a very stern face and Aurora's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Aurora could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right - the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red headed boy's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

Almost immediately everyone began to speak.

'How do they sort us in houses?' she asked Theodore.

'Hmm, I don't know our parents aren't allowed to say for the sake of tradition. It must be a personality test of some sorts' he replied.

The red headed boy who seemed to be eavesdropping on their discussion said loudly 'My brother told me we're going to have to fight a troll'. Aurora seriously thought he was dense if he actually believed that. By the simultaneous snorts of disgusts by her companions, she deducted she wasn't the only one.

As she turned around to look at the paintings on the walls she came face to face with a pale blonde-haired boy and silvery gray eyes. He was flanked by too thick tall boys with rather stupid faces. According to her grandmother's descriptions he should be a Malfoy.

'You must be Aurora Potter. I am Draco Malfoy. Heir to the Ancient House of Malfoy.' He drawled in an arrogant voice. 'And this is Crabbe and Goyle', he added as in an afterthought.

'Pleasure. Aurora Potter. Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black', she said taking delight in the way his cheeks turned red from anger. She was quite aware that he was the other person that could have been heir Black had there not been any interference from her godfather. She didn't like the way he felt, too many negative feelings.

'What lies are these' he hissed, 'I am the Black Heir, father told me so'

She showed him her heirship ring. 'Sorry Malfoy dear, but your father must be mistaken.' She said sarcastically.

Before he could say anything, else Professor McGonagall returned.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling oddly as though her legs had turned to lead, Aurora looked at her companions and could see they were nervous as well. They nodded to each other and got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Aurora had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Aurora looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. She heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens.

Aurora quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

In her nervousness Aurora took hold of Blaise's hand and held it tight. He looked like he wanted to say something but then he looked at her pale face and instead squeezed back to reassure her. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Aurora coukd see two red headed twins catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Aurora noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Aurora in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.

Interesting Aurora thought. She was sure Hermione would have been a Ravenclaw.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. Aurora perked up at the sound of his name. He was her god brother. Blood or not he was family and she would take whatever she could get. With a little work he could go far. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. Seriously him a Slytherin? She was sure he was a Gryffindor with how loud he was, she thought.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon"...,

After that it was Theo, who was under the hat for a full minute before…

SLYTHERIN

She caught his eye and smiled at him while applauding as hard as she could.

Then "Parkinson"..., then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"..., then "Perks, Sally-Anne"..., and then, at last -

"Potter, Aurora!"

As Aurora stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Aurora Potter?"

'She is so pretty.'

Despite the noises she walked with her back straight and her chin up. The last thing Aurora saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at her. Next second she was looking at the black inside of the hat. She only waited for a second before…

'Hmmm' a raspy voice said 'What do we have here? A metamorphomagus and an empath? What else? You'd prefer a house they wouldn't expect from you. To distance yourself of the title of the girl-who-lived.'

She tensed. 'You won't reveal anything you learn right? Cause if you I'd be the last person you sort Mr. Hat.'

'Again, with the threats' it said in an exasperated way. 'This has to be the thousand time I am threatened. But don't worry dearie your secrets are safe with me. I cannot reveal anything I learn. Yes, before you ask, not even to the headmaster. Now let's go back to the sorting.'

'Let's see then. Loyal to those you deem important to you, but all the friendliness of the badgers will suffocate you and they'll think you are too reserved'

'Ok' she thought. Not that she had anything against the puffs but they didn't seem her style.

'Difficult hmm. You have lots of courage, and you will do well in Gryffindor but they won't accept your more cunning reserved side or your darker interests. You won't be your true self-there. You'll wear a mask all the time.'

'Ravenclaw could be an option but their loyalties are hard to gain. And they are way too antagonistic with each other. You'll need some friends. And you only like specific knowledge.'

'Slytherin though, is where you will prosper and maybe you'll be able to change all the bad publicity the house gets. You are cunning and you want change as well as the power to accomplish it. Don't you Heiress Slytherin? If you change things there the whole magical society will change for the better, I think.' That was fine with her, she preferred Slytherin and Blaise and Theodore would be there too.

'So better be…

SLYTHERIN'.

She took off the hat and it took her only a second to realize that the hall was completely silent. She stood up and started walking with her back straight but after five seconds two pair of hands started clapping, Theo and Blaise. After that it only took a moment for the rest of the house to fall into incredulous yet somehow smug applause. She didn't know how they managed it. It must be some kind of Slytherin secret. The two red headed twins from before, were shouting:

'WE DIDN'T GET POTTER. WHY DIDN'T WE GET POTTER?'

Aurora sat down next to Theo and focused on the sorting even though she felt everyone still looking at her.

And now there were only four people left to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean," a Black tall boy joined the rest of the lions at the Gryffindor table. "Turpin, Lisa," became a Ravenclaw. Next was the loud and rude red-haired boy, Ronald Weasley, who got into Gryffindor.

Finally, 'Blaise Zabini' joined Slytherin in a matter of seconds. Aurora applauded so hard her hands hurt. Blaise sat to her right side and she smiled at him. Getting a little nod with a half-smile back.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Aurora looked at him in distaste. Either the power had gotten into his head and was now senile or he was way too good at playing the odd good nature grandpa. She didn't know and she really didn't want anything to do with him.

Suddenly dishes appeared on the table. And they were impressive. The dishes in front of her were piled with food. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table, and she had seen Mopsey going on a cooking frenzy: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Aurora piled her plate with a bit of chicken, salad and potatoes. It was all delicious.

She could feel her housemates looking at her in a way they thought was discreet and trying to analyze her. Even though she was uncomfortable she didn't move an inch. They were predators and if she showed fear she would become prey. Her year mates weren't even trying to be discreet they looked at her every move warily and whispered to each other.

Suddenly their whisperings stopped. She looked up to see the Slytherin ghost, the Bloody Baron. The Baron was very pale and slightly transparent. He had wide, staring, black eyes and a gaunt face. He dressed in robes covered in silver bloodstains and carried chains He also sported a curly powdered wig and carried his sword.

He looked at the first years critically. He seemed to be evaluating them. He looked up and caught her gaze. She nodded at him and said in an even voice,

'Good evening great granduncle.' She was proud she didn't stutter. He was a very intimidating man. She was really happy she listened to the stories of her many great grandfather's Castor or she wouldn't know this very interesting tidbit of information.

His eyes seemed to light up as he looked at her with curiosity. In a hoarse whisper he answered 'Great niece. It seems someone did their research.' He nodded at her and flew away.

Everyone who heard that discussion looked at her with open jaws. Blaise raised an eyebrow and smirked while muttering under his breath to himself 'How many secrets you keep, I wonder?'

Soon after her year mates started introducing themselves.

The girls would be Daphne Greengrass a pure- blood witch with golden hair and sapphire eyes. She was kind of an aloof girl with a stone-cold façade that would be difficult to break. Tracey Davis a half-blood witch with soft curly brown hair and amber eyes. She seemed quite bubbly. Pansy Parkinson, a pure- blood witch with black hair and brown eyes. She was listening to every word out of Draco Malfoy's mouth like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She knew she would avoid her like the plague. Millicent Bulstrode was black-haired pure blood witch and had a heavy, jutting jaw. She had a large, square build that allowed her to physically intimidate smaller people and seemed to be already Parkinson's guard dog.

The boys she already met.

She looked up at the High Table. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore who was smiling merrily with a weird twinkle in his eyes. A professor in an absurd turban was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

'Theodore?' she asked in a light voice. He turned his head and looked at her 'Who is that professor' she said while shaking her head the professor's general direction.

'Professor Snape, our head of House'.

She jerked slightly at the name. Her head of house was the man her father bullied and her mother stopped hanging out with for being a racist pig? Oh, her school life definitely wouldn't be boring.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the red headed twins, that were probably Weaseys' too considering their similarities with Ronald.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Aurora looked at him suspiciously, what was he planning?

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Aurora noticed that the other teachers and her older housemates' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Slytherin first years followed Caleb Jugson, the Slytherin fifth year Prefect through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and down the stairs. They walked for approximately fifteen minutes and the got lower and lower. They took turns and walked into hidden doors twice. The air seemed to get chillier. They stopped in front of a wall with a small snake on its upper corner.

'Pureblood' said Jugson and the wall opened to reveal a large room inside. 'Remember the password. It changes every 1st of the month so look at the notice board every so often.'

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. Aurora thought they must be under the lake. All around the room were comfortable looking emerald couches and armchairs as well as mahogany tables. Even though the rest of the dungeons were chilly the fireplaces all around the room made the temperature comfortably warm. Aurora quite liked her common room.

Gemma Farley, the Female fifth year prefect started talking 'As you are definitely very tired right now I'll make it short. Tomorrow lessons start at nine o'clock. You'll be here at 7:00 and we'll take you to the Great Hall. Afterwards we'll show you the way to your classes and tell you the Slytherin rules.' She clapped her hands 'Now boys to the left, girls to the right. We'll take you to your rooms. Unlike the other houses we have our own rooms and bathrooms', she said with a small smirk as the first years scrambled to get into lines. 'Each year's rooms connect to a common study room. Moreover, your room will stay the same till the time you graduate so you can change it however you like and the changes will stay. Before you get in you should set a password of your choice. The rooms will just move one level higher as you grow older by the way. Now move along'.

Aurora waved goodbye to Theodore and Blaise and followed the other girls. Her room was the further down the hall. It had her name on it in Black calligraphy. She thought for a minute and then hissed in parseltongue 'Always Pure at Heart'. It was the moto of House Black 'Toujours pur' with a little twist.

Inside the room was plain white. It had a four poster bed with emerald green and silver velvet curtains. A mahogany desk and chair with two shelfs on top. Her trunk was in front of her bed. There was a door that led to the bathroom and another that led to the closet.

Feeling dead tired Aurora changed into her pyjamas and fell into bed. Not even seconds later she was asleep.

* * *

 **A/N. Took me some time but I updated.**

 **For once again I don't own the parts from the book. All rights go to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Please please review. I want to hear your opinions.**

 **Edited: 17/6/18**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5- classes and study groups

**Chapter 5- classes and study groups**

 **Hogwarts , Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Monday the 2nd of September 1991**

 **6:00 AM**

Aurora woke up the first day of school with time to spare. She washed up and got dressed in her school's uniform. After she had plaited her hair she looked around her room. It just wouldn't do. After three years of living life in luxury in the Manor she had gotten a bit spoiled. This was a job that needed Mopsey's expertise. She may have practiced some but she wasn't advanced enough for what she needed. The thing that most didn't know was that her being the heiress of two of the founders gave her some special privileges. One of these was her ability to call her personal house elf inside the castle.

'Mopsey!'

'What can Mopsey do for Missus?' the hyperactive elf asked with an excited smile.

'Can you paint the walls a light gray with silver swirls? Put an extension charm in the room and put a gray couch and a coffee table there? Put an emerald rug on the floor and a fireplace there. Also, put a library on that wall and change the desk chair in a more comfortable one'.

'Mopsey will get to work'.

'Thank you Mopsey', she said with a smile. She put her school books on her bag. Thank Morgana for the feather-light and extension charms; otherwise her back would have broken as she was carrying all her books with her. She picked up her bag and went down to the common room.

She was the first to arrive so she sat on a comfy armchair and took out her mother's diary and started reading. Ten minutes later Gemma Farley and Caleb Jugson appeared. Her year mates soon followed and together they went into the great hall. She fell into step with Blaise and Theo on the back of the line.

'Good morning' she said 'How did you sleep?'

Blaise who looked on the verge of falling asleep while walking barely grunted while Theo said in a low voice 'fine'.

She couldn't help feeling a bit amused her acquaintances? Friends? Anyway, whatever they were clearly weren't morning people. She was looking forward into waking them up in the most horrendous ways, she thought with an evil smirk.

They got into the great hall. They seemed to be some of the first. The Gryffindor table seemed mostly empty except for some Newt level students and that annoying Granger girl. Half of the Hufflepuffs were already there as well as half of the Ravens. As for the snakes most of them were already there.

Aurora sat between Blaise and Theodore and started eating some porridge and a glass of orange juice. After they finished Gemma gave them their schedules and they followed her around as she showed them their classes. Aurora was in awe of the castle. It was enormous and the staircases moved! She was feeling very thankful to her father that moment. He had kept his copy of the Marauders map and updated some things for her. So, her getting lost would be very difficult.

Aurora was drawn out of her thoughts when they stopped in front of the transfiguration classroom.

Gemma looked at all the first years with a severe look on her face and explained: 'The Slytherin House rules are three. Firstly, we stand united outside of the common room. I don't care who doesn't like who. It is important for our house to stand united as all the others think that we are all evil incarnated. That means that all inner house fights stay in the common room. Secondly, you should always move around in groups of at least two people at least until your third year. This is for the same reason I mentioned before, it is not safe. They attack us because we are all 'evil' as they say. Thirdly, you try not to get caught in whatever rule breaking you are doing as much as you can. Cover your tracks. Even the teachers are a bit biased and they always take more points from us than the other houses.' She clapped her hands 'Okay kids these are the rules and don't forget them. In ten minutes your lesson starts so do our house proud'. And with that she left.

Aurora walked into the class and saw that a cat was sitting on the teacher's desk. She had a feeling that it wasn't really a cat but she let it go for now. She sat in the middle of the class between Theodore and Blaise. They seemed to have decided that they'd stick with her. Which she was fine with as she quite liked these boys. With the exception of Daphne Greengrass, who was still a mystery and as cold as ever, she didn't really see herself befriending anyone else from her year. As for the rest of her house half of it seemed suspicious of her and hated her and the other was neutral and was watching her closely. As for the rest of the school…The Gryffindors felt they were cheated and that she was the next Dark Lady. The Hufflepuffs were wary and the Ravens were looking at her like she was a puzzle they should solve.

The Gryffindors started coming in five minutes before the bell rang. A minute later the cat jumped from the table and transformed into Professor McGonagall to the excitement of the class. She started lecturing immediately.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle.

Aurora already knew most of this and she had already practiced it so it wasn't really a surprise to her that she transformed it first in class to the dismay of one Hermione Granger, who with an almost constipated look on her face tried even harder to succeed in her task. Professor McGonagall looked at her needle with an almost impressed look on her face (it was hard to tell) and a bittersweet half smile.

'Excellent work Miss Potter. Ten points to Slytherin. It seems you have your father's talent for the subject. Let's see can you change it back?

Aurora never one to give up on a challenge did. It was all about the visualization after all. Professor McGonagall gave her another five points and told her to help her class mates. Aurora helped Blaise and Theodore, who were very impressed with her work. After giving them some tips, they managed it. By the end of the class they were they only one's that had completed the whole transformation and Granger had only managed to change the shape of the match much to her displeasure, which was evident if you saw her face.

Her week continued like that. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. It was easy for her as she was taught all the stars due to her Black heritage. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up. She was really disappointed by the class. She really liked history and the bloody ghost was ruining it. She decided to self-study and do other things in the class. She wasn't the only one most of her class did the same as her. Binn's class was unofficial sleep time for everyone except Granger who somehow stayed awake and took notes.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story. For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban. The class especially annoyed Aurora as she had taken a liking to dueling but she was taught nothing in this class never mind the fact that she always had a headache when she was in this class. Theodore thought it was the horrid smells affecting her. Needless to say, she decided to self-study this lesson too. It was really sad that two of the seven lessons they took sucked.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Aurora's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. He amused Aurora a lot though she was sad they would be focusing on theory mostly at first.

Friday was the first time they had potions with their head of house. She was heading to the class with Theodore and Blaise by her side, who had realised that she somehow knew how to navigate the labyrinth that was Hogwarts. Therefore, they followed her when they were heading to class.

They got in the class and sat down Blaise with Aurora and Theodore with Greengrass.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Aurora's name and looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. She was pretty sure he didn't like her because of his relationships with her parents. As for herself she wasn't impressed with him either. His eyes were black and they lacked any warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Aurora and Blaise exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand had shot into the air. That was quite a simple question. 'It makes a really powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. He seemed disappointed she didn't make a mistake. Well sucks for him she didn't suffer under the tutelage of great aunt's Rosa for nothing.

'Lucky guess'. He sneered. 'Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Aurora ignored her.

'A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons', she explained with a smug grin.

He narrowed his eyes at her and then turned around and focused his ire on the Gryffindors.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Even though Blaise's and hers potion was much better than his. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Weasley, who had been working next to Neville.

"You - Weasley- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Weasley tried to protest 'That's bloody unfair'

'Another five points for your cheek.'

Weasley tried to protest again but Granger hit him and shut him up.

By the end of the class the Lions had lost thirty points on one go and Granger looked close to tears. Aurora had reached the conclusion that Snape was an unfair bastard that was out to get her even though he tried not to show it as he had to support his house.

* * *

 **Hogwarts , Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Saturday the 7th of September 1991**

 **11:00 AM**

On Saturday morning after they have finished eating their breakfast, Aurora addressed her two companions with a smile

'Guys we are going on an adventure', she exclaimed.

'Are we?' asked Blaise with his usual amused smirk on.

'Yes, we are. We are going exploring. And we need to find a room to self-study.' Aurora could have shown them the room of requirement but she didn't really trust them yet. So, a random room it was.

With exasperated looks they followed after her. After a week with her they knew better than to argue with her. As they left the great hall Aurora could feel a lot of eyes on her. Her unexpected sorting was still the main gossip of the school. Even though she had charmed the whole teaching stuff excluding Snape the students still didn't like her very much and were very suspicious of her.

Aurora and her companions walked all around the school. During this time every time Aurora would see a portrait she would introduce herself to it and make chit chat much to the boys' exasperation. After the fifteenth time she did that Theo had had enough.

'Okay what's wrong with you? Why are you talking to every portrait you see? You even talked to a horse Aurora, a bloody horse!' he exclaimed.

Aurora smiled and said 'Portraits are great spies. A bit of kindness and you have a whole spy network'. She smiled smugly at their dumbstruck looks and continued walking ahead.

Blaise really didn't know what to think about Aurora Potter. She intrigued him. The moment he stepped in her compartment on the train and saw the little red head he knew she would make a big change to the plans he had for his schooling years. He was usually a loner and preferred it that way. That was mostly his way of coping with his mother's many affairs and his telepathic abilities. Why should he talk to people when their thoughts tormented him all the time? Yes, he had mostly gotten the hang of his ability finally but he was used of the solitude, which he used to avoid the stray thoughts.

The point was he ended up socializing in spite of his plans in order to solve the puzzle that was Aurora Potter. At first with her short structure she looked weak. But with one look in her eyes he knew she had an inner strength that would burn everything on its way to achieve her goals. She was sorted into Slytherin a fact that not many expected but that was obvious to him with only one conversation with her. She could somehow be both fire and ice. She could be a cunning and ruthless heiress in one moment and the next as excited and compassionate as a Labrador. She didn't care what anyone thought about her and she seemed unaffected by the mostly hostile environment of the snake pit. But despite all of that what made him stand by her was the overwhelming loneliness he could see in her eyes and the broken look she sometimes got when she was lost in her mind. He knew that feeling, hell he felt it all the time and finally hoped he'd find a friend in her and in Theodore. Though he had a feeling she would be troublesome.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when they stopped on the sixth floor in front of a door that seemed to have almost the same colour as the wall. They got in and they found an abandoned class room with lots of space.

Aurora turned around and smiled 'This is it. This is where we will study dueling and defense and rare spells. This is the perfect room for our study group.'

Her excitement was contagious and the boys agreed.

* * *

Finally I updated. I am not very happy about this one but it doesn't want to change so...

anyway please review

Edited: 17/6/18

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6-flying

**Chapter 6-Flying**

 **Hogwarts , Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Sunday the 8th of September 1991**

 **14:00 PM**

The boys and Aurora after finishing their homework had gathered around in their study room. After hours and hours of vigorous cleaning it was now up to Aurora's standards and sparkly clean. After living with a neat freak like her aunt Petunia and then under the firm watch of her house elves Aurora had grown to like things nice and tidy, though she wasn't obsessive like her aunt.

Aurora took a piece of parchment and enlarged it and stuck it on the wall with the sticking charm she learned the other day. She took her quill and started writing.

 _GOALS:_

The boys looked at her in interest.

'Ok what do you want to learn?' she asked.

Theodore the most studious of the two replied first 'Well we need to self-study in defense, learn how to duel and definitely learn some rare spells'.

Aurora nodded and wrote that down.

'But no matter how much I like the idea of reading about forgotten spells, we really should put more emphasis on dueling. Else we won't survive the forming of the rankings next year', Blaise pointed out.

That was logical thought Aurora. He was talking about the duels that happened between Slytherins from the second year and on to form the house rankings. First years were excluded from this as they were the youngest and most of them didn't have the right amount of spell repertoires. Though that didn't mean there wasn't a hierarchy between them either. It was just based on the power of their houses and popularity. Therefore, even though the other first years would deny it Aurora as the heiress of two Most Ancient and Noble Houses was on the top, a place where Malfoy would have been if he was the Black Heir, but much to his dismay and her amusement he wasn't. As for the total rankings of Slytherin duels and politics were how things were decided. Someone without a ranking or with a low one could challenge a person of only a station above them. Though a person of a much higher ranking could challenge one of many stations below if they felt threatened. If they lost they lost their station and the winner took their place. As for the King or Queen the person to challenge them didn't only have to duel them but had to have a lot of political power too inside and outside the house. Aurora knew that she would be a target for sure next year, she was believed after all to be the reason that some of their parents are in prison. So, Blaise was right, she and by their connection to her the boys had to be prepared.

'Ok then emphasis to duelling and then the others. But if anyone of us has a problem with another lesson we help them ok?' she asked. They both agreed and with that and they started working.

* * *

 **Hogwarts , Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Sunday the 8th of September 1991**

 **01:00 AM**

Theo stared into the fire. He had woken up again because of nightmares. It wasn't anything new he was numb to them by now. It was the same again and again his father killing his mother in front of him and the beatings he has received from him over the last years. He really really hated that man. He killed the only person that ever gave a fuck about him and then proceeded to make his life a living hell. Though that wouldn't matter for much longer he thought with a sadistic smirk he was after all going to kill him hopefully by the end of the year.

'Theodore' he heard someone say. He looked up startled to see Aurora in a white nightdress. He didn't hear her descending the stairs. She looked at him worryingly 'Are you ok?' she asked.

He looked at her in surprise. How long has it been since someone had actually cared about how he was? He felt a rush of warm for the show of caring by the petite red head. Aurora Potter was an unexpected. Befriending her wasn't in his plans. Befriending anyone for that matter wasn't in his plans at all. He was supposed to lay low, follow the status quo from a far and plan his revenge. But with one look at her eyes and one cart ride with the red head he found someone in her that was worthy of befriending. She was interesting, not at all the savior that everyone him included had expected. She was smart and cunning but she was also fiercely loyal to those she befriended and caring. The look in her eyes though. There was loneliness there that reflected in his own and a certain vulnerability that made him to want to be strong enough to protect her.

And that was how he found himself a part of a trio with Blaise Zabini and Aurora Potter. Blaise he knew since he was young from formal gatherings and while they were friendly with each other he hadn't really known the Italian. Now that he took the time to connect with him he found out that he liked him quite much. He didn't trust them yet, they were after all Slytherins but he thought that with time he would. With that he shook himself out of his reverie and looked at Aurora's anxious face. He smiled a small smile 'I am fine.'

She gave him a firm look full of doubt.

They continued trying to outstare the other until…

'Fine! Nightmares. I have nightmares but I am used to them. Don't worry, ok?'

She might have seen something on his face because she didn't ask him to elaborate. She gave him a look full of compassion and meaning and sat next to him.

After sometime she said in a whispery voice 'You too huh. What a fine pair we make.'

He looked at her surprised by the revelation but she was looking in the fire. He didn't say anything back and they just sat in companionable silence next to each other till the early hours of the morning. It was a routine they would keep with each other for a very long time.

* * *

 **Hogwarts , Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Friday the 13th of September 1991**

 **16:00 PM**

A week had passed and the trio had fallen into the school routine. Snape continued to try to make Aurora make a mistake, the other teachers had fallen under Aurora's charm even though she was a Slytherin, the school still thought she was a Dark Lady in the making and Dumbledore continued to look at her creepily.

Today was their first flying lesson. Aurora was excited this was the first time she would ride a broom as the paintings in her home could teach her many things but not how to fly. She was vibrating from excitement and not even Malfoy's constant bragging about his skills could dampen her mood.

They were down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance.

The Gryffindors had just arrived. They had arrived earlier to pick the most ok looking brooms. Though even those looked like they were ready to break.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Aurora glanced down at her broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP" everyone shouted.

Aurora's broom jumped into her hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Blaise's was floating really slowly up to his hand and Theo's only came to his hands after the third try.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Aurora was delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years. It was good to see the stuck up blond embarrassed after all the headaches he'd caused her with his bragging and his nagging at her for his superiority as the rightful Black heir.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two-"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Aurora saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and started falling. After she realized that to her disbelief nobody was doing anything to help him (not even the teacher) she took out her wand quickly and shouted 'wingardium leviosa'.

Slowly he started descending until he reached the ground. Aurora almost sagged in relief, a little longer and she wouldn't have been able to keep it up. It took a lot out of her. She looked around and was surprised to see everyone looking at her. The Slytherins in silent awe and suspicion while the lions were looking at her with surprised faces. Blaise had his amused default facade while Theo was looking at her in interest. Nobody spoke. She huffed in annoyance and walked up to Neville and offered him her hand. He took it after a while with an expression of disbelief.

'Are you ok?', she asked kindly.

'Yes. Thank you.' he stuttered. 'Why did you help me?' he asked in a timid voice 'you didn't have to'.

'Well you are family after all'.

He looked at her surprised 'I am?'

'Well of course god brother of mine. Be careful next time.', and with that she winked at him and went to stand next to Theo.

He raised an eyebrow at her. She was instantly jealous of how well he pulled that off. She still couldn't do it very well no matter how much she tried. 'Longbottom? Your god brother?'

'Problem Theo?'

If he was surprised by the nickname he didn't show it neither did he object. He raised his hands 'None at all.'

Madam Hooch seemed to have worked herself out of her stupor by then.

'Twenty points to Slytherin for quick thinking and for helping others in need Miss. Potter. Now all of you get to your brooms and let's hit the sky'. She said in a booming voice.

The rest of the lesson was uneventful though Aurora did learn that she was a natural at flying something that was commented by Madam Hooch with 'Of course you are a natural at this you are the daughter of James Potter after all.' She really enjoyed flying it made her feel as nothing could touch her. She would have to look into buying a broom she thought.

When the news of the rescue of a lion by a snake went around the school and that snake was Aurora Potter everyone's interest in her that had started to dim was reawakened. The rest of the school was looking at her in consideration. In his office a certain lemon drop addict headmaster that was by then despairing over her sorting was cheered considerably by her act of chivalry and decided to finally put his plans in motion.

* * *

Finally I updated. Hope you like it.

PS) Lots of thanks to every single one of you that has reviewed or liked this story. It's the first I've ever written so your support and comments are great.

Edited: 17/6/18

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7- try outs and mayhem

**Chapter 7**

 **Hogwarts , Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Friday the 13th of September 1991**

 **6:00 PM**

Aurora was currently at the quidditch field getting ready to get on her broom. She had taken it from the broom closet full of the very old and damaged school brooms. She had no idea why they hadn't bought new ones yet as they were quite dangerous to ride on. At least the one she picked was the most new and undamaged one. She had been wanting to fly all week now. To taste the freedom of flying in her tongue. So, the moment she finished studying she took off and went to the field.

She got on the broom and took off. The feeling was the same as she remembered. She started flying around, speeding around the field without a care. She headed to the ground and pulled off at the last possible second. She had a feeling she might be an adrenaline junky. She even made a game of catching some rocks she found after she threw them away from her. She continued to fly for about an hour and had just performed a truly death defying jump when she felt it. Curiosity, awe and surprise. Someone was watching her. She looked down and saw a boy on the stands looking at her. She headed his way and landed in front of him. Now that she could see him clearer she recognized him. Marcus Flint, a tall intimidating boy with wide shoulders, brown curly hair and black eyes. He was a fifth year and the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team. She didn't know much about him just that his uncle was a death eater and his father was a lawyer.

She looked at him 'You were watching me'.

He nodded 'You are quite impressive for such a small thing. I want you to join the try outs for the position of seeker in the quidditch team', he said seriously.

'What?' she said surprised. 'Thank you for your compliment but I can't join the team I am just a first year. We are not allowed'.

A wicked smirk spread on his face 'Nowhere in the school rules does it state that a first year can't join their house quidditch team only that they are not allowed broomsticks. So, if you just borrow my second broom then there will be no problem.'

This was honestly the most she had ever heard him speak. She took a minute to think about his proposition. She could admit it was very tempting to accept and the plan was very smart. Flint was actually much smarter than he looked she noted. She focused again on her decision, she loved flying and this could be the perfect way to do it more often and work out some.

She looked at Flint and nodded.

'Ok I'll come. When are they?'

He gave her a pleased smile that made him look much more pleasing to the eye. 'Tomorrow at ten am. You can borrow my broom.'

'Ok thank you. I'll be there.'

He nodded again and left her behind to stare after him.

* * *

 **Hogwarts , Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Friday the 13th of September 1991**

 **9:00 PM**

'Flint asked you to join the try outs?' Theo asked impressed.

They were in his room as he was the tidier of the two boys.

'Yes' she said excitedly. The moment she came back from flying she grabbed the two boys and brought them in Theo's room to tell them the news. 'Though I am not sure if I'll be good enough', she said while playing with her hair.

Theo shared an amused look with Blaise. Over the weeks they were getting to know each other rather well. They knew that Aurora would get in with flying colours and probably charm the team while she was at it. Theo supposed many would be jealous of her but he wasn't and neither did he think was Blaise. Aurora had a great grasp on magic but that didn't mean that she wasn't trying. She studied a lot regardless of what Granger was saying and she was a really charismatic and talented person. Aurora might seem perfect but really internally she wasn't. She didn't have a very high self-esteem most of the time and at nights when they were both up because of nightmares and comforting each other with their presence he could see the haunted look on her face. It was a look he was very familiar with and what intrigued him at first about her. So, he wasn't jealous of her. He preferred being in the shadows after all.

'You'll do great', placated Blaise. 'Though I imagine that Malfoy will be even more insufferable', he said with an amused smirk on his face.

'Oh no' groaned Aurora and covered her face with her hands. 'It will be all My father will hear about this. And then mommy will come and make you understand that I am superior to all of you', she said in a mocking voice to the amusement of her friends.

* * *

 **Hogwarts , Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Saturday the 14th of September 1991**

 **11:00 AM**

Aurora has been sitting on the stands with Theo and Blaise who came to cheer her on for the last hour waiting for the Seeker's turn to try out. The beaters were finishing up and then it was her turn. The chasers were the same as last year with Marcus Flint, fourth year Adrian Pucey and fifth year Graham Montague. The keeper as well with fourth year Miles Bletchley. Third year Terence Higgs last year's seeker had taken the position of beater, his preferred choice, as last year the only spot the previous captain had try outs for was the seeker position. The only new person on the team was third year Lucian Bole. The majority of the team was made of boys. Actually, she was the only girl that was trying out for a spot. Slytherin really needed to change a bit she thought.

It was now her turn. The only other hopeful was sixth year Penegrine Derrick. She took the broom Flint gave her and headed to the middle of the field. Penegrine was opposite her looking at her with what he though was an intimidating face. She gave him her best icy look that said I am better than you. Grandma Dorea had taught it to her.

A whistle broke through their starring match. They looked at Flint.

'I am going to release three snitches, the person who'll catch the majority of them gets in the team' he announced in a gruff voice. 'On three you start'.

They nodded and mounted their brooms.

'1...2...3.. .' and they were off.

Aurora went as high as the Nimbus 1700 could take her. She let herself enjoy the fresh air for a moment and then she was off.

She found the first golden snitch after her third round around the field behind the stands. Penegrine was too far away to even try to catch her.

'First round to Potter' said Flint. Her friends applauded and she sent them a wink. Penegrine sent a glare her way.

She spotted the second snitch the same moment Penegrine did. They were both speeding as fast as they could towards it and she was just about to catch it when she was almost knocked off her broom. The bastard had shoved her and gotten the snitch much to her dismay. She really had to work on her awareness of her opponents.

'Second round to Penegrine'.

She was the first to spot the third snitch which was a few meters above the ground. Penegrine was in hot pursuit of her. They were just a few meters away from it when it started heading down wards. She put even more speed and headed after it. She was just some centimeters above the ground and seconds before crushing when she felt her opponent hesitating and stopping his decent but she continued. She turned upside down on the broom mere centimeters from the ground, caught the snitch and in a matter of seconds pulled her broom straight and then rolled gently on the ground.

There was silence until 'Third round to Potter. Potter you're in the team', said Flint with a satisfied smile on his face. Penegrine stalked off in anger towards the school.

Flint beckoned her over 'I expect you to buy a good broom and then give it to me to keep it safe in order keep the charade that you are borrowing it from me. Understood?' She nodded in response.

'Ok we have training every Monday and Wednesday at six in the evening and at ten on Saturday Mornings. The house elves will leave your uniform in your room', and then he was off.

She ran to the stands were the boys were waiting for her.

'I got in', she beamed at them.

'Congratulations Aurora' said Blaise.

'We knew you could make it' said Theo with a slight smile on his face.

Aurora was happy to note that they really did only feel excitement and pride for her. In fact, she was so happy that she pulled Blaise in a hug. He was surprised at first but hugged back easily enough. She didn't try the same with Theo though as she knew he didn't like people touching him so she just smiled again at him.

In her happiness though she had forgotten something…

'Aurora how come you have pink hair?' asked Theo clearly surprised.

'And eyes' added Blaise.

Aurora's eyes widened and she blushed a cherry red. She had slipped. Well at least it was only in front of Blaise and Theo. She changed her hair back to her normal colour and signaled the boys to follow her. She led them under an oak tree in front of the Great lake after she checked there was nobody there.

'So? Can you please explain' asked Blaise with an eyebrow raised.

After a beat of silence she answered 'Well I am a metamorphomagus. I've inherited it from the Black side of my family.'

The boys looked at her in interest.

'Why do you hide it?', asked Theo. Though from the look in his eyes he already knew. But Aurora could note they both felt a bit sad that she didn't tell them. She immediately felt guilty.

'It's one of my trump cards. It's a very useful ability and even more so when no one expects it. I was going to show it to you though when we got to know each other better. I promise I was going to' she pleaded with them with her eyes to believe her.

'Come on Ora we are Slytherins we understand the need of hiding it though I am glad you trust us with this. And don't worry we won't tell anyone, we are friends after all' said Blaise. Theo nodded in agreement. Aurora blinked away tears. This was the first time anyone used a nickname for her or told her they were her friends.

She gave them a large smile.

'Come on celebratory cookies in the kitchen', she shouted while she ran ahead.

'Should I even ask how you know where they are?' asked Theo amused as he ran after her.

She turned around and gave him a wink 'Can't share all my secrets at once or else there will be no mystery to solve.'

They gave an amused snort 'Mystery indeed', muttered Blaise.

* * *

 **Hogwarts , Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Sunday the 29th of September 1991**

 **11:00 PM**

Aurora was in her room writing in her diary. She decided to follow after her mother and keep one. Though it was mostly thoughts and interesting pieces of magic she has gathered. She couldn't sleep as she had too much energy at the moment.

She thought back on her first month at Hogwarts. She had found two great friends in Blaise and Theo. The boys from the quidditch team had somehow become protective of her as she is the only girl in the group. Marcus was like the intimidating bigger brother she always wanted who secretly is quite a softy inside. Adrian was a complete mother hen always worrying about her stunts and swearing that he was losing ten years from his life just from worrying. Miles and Lucian were the jokesters always making everyone laugh. Graham was the vain diva of the team whose body was made from sarcasm. And lastly Terence had become quite close to her as he gave her tips about seeking and was always there to listen to her.

Other than that, Greengrass continued to be a mystery. Snape was still a bastard and Malfoy was still trying unsuccessfully to get her attention. On the bright side Neville was nowadays always saying hi to her when they ran into each other. She was actually thinking of offering to help him with potions. If Snape was a bastard to her then to Neville he was a complete asshole. And she wasn't about to let her family be treated like that.

She casted a tempus. It was one in the morning. She put on her robe and the Marauders map and got out of the dungeons. She passed through the kitchen and got a hot chocolate from the very accommodating elves and after ten minutes reached the astronomy tower. She missed the night sky. She hadn't star watched since she came to Hogwarts. The night sky was beautiful to watch. She sat on the window sill and admired the sky until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

She was just about to leave when the door opened. Much to her relief instead of a teacher it was only the terror duo of Gryffindor. Fred and George Weasley carrying what looked like a toilet seat. She quite enjoyed their pranks. They were fun without being mean.

'Well what do we have here?' asked the first twin with mischievous eyes.

'An ickle firstie out after curfew? Asked the other.

'Ah a girl after our hearts' they chorused together while giving a dramatic bow.

She smiled at their antics.

'Aurora Potter'. She didn't have to say her titles to them. She only used them when the setting or the people called for it. Or when she needed to intimidate someone.

'Oh we know'

'The girl who lived'

'The next Dark Lady'

'The most Slytherin of them all'

'The Snake Queen'

'Nice one Freddie'

'Why thank you Forge. Took me a while to come up with it.

Aurora was watching them with amusement as they switched talking to each other. She was quite sure they did that to confuse everyone.

'Anyway..,

I am Fred and

I am George Weasley'.

She knew from feeling their emotions that they were lying.

'Well I think that you are George and you are Fred' she said correcting them.

She felt a bit of suprise from them and some sadness.

'No I am Forge

And I am Gred', they said instead.

She understood that they weren't used to people knowing who they were and everyone was probably mixing them up all the time. At that moment she decided she would always call them by the right names and find a way to know who is who without her gift. They were after all some of the only Gryffindors not discriminating against her because she was in Slytherin she had to return the favor somehow.

'And what are you doing

Outside fair lady?'

'Where you

Spreading mayhem

Like us'? , they asked together.

'I am sorry to disappoint boys but not tonight. Tonight, I was star watching. But when I prank someone I'll come and get you', she answered with a light smile.

'We'd be honored to help

The Dark Lady

In her nefarious plots.

Though please don't mention the toilet seat to anyone' they said while giving her sad puppy eyes. They were good at them too.

'What toilet seat?' she said and gave them a wink.

'Oh we like you

Goodnight Lady of Darkness

We'll do you proud', they said simultaneously and then disappeared

She shook her head and went back to her room.

* * *

A/N I am back! Sorry for the late update but I just got back from vacation.

Expect updates more often from now on.

Review please. Your opinions are very important to me.

Edited: 17/6/18

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8- Halloween and Quidditch Games

**Chapter 8 – Halloween and Quidditch Games**

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Thursday the 31st of October 1991**

 **08:30 AM**

Today was the day of Halloween or as she and most purebloods who have not forgotten the Old ways preferred to call it, the day of Samhain. The day in which the veil between this world and the afterlife is at its thinnest point of the whole year. It is also the day that Aurora's life had gone to hell. The day her parents died.

She wasn't in the best of moods because of that and both of her friends knew it. She didn't even have to explain why. After almost two months of being around each other Aurora could happily say that she had found two very good and loyal friends in Blaise and Theo. Her best friends even. Therefore, it wasn't difficult for them to deduce the reason behind her bad mood. They were even very supportive of her by offering their own special silent comfort. After they ate breakfast in the pumpkin filled Great Hall, which was another reason for her bad mood, they made their way to Charms class. The school had forgotten the Old ways. Her grandmother Dorea had introduced them to her when she was eight and she had never strayed since. They had become a part of her life. Thank Merlin that her House was mostly consisted of followers of the Old ways and they had decided to host a Slytherin House Samhain celebration after the festivities in the Great Hall.

Once everyone was in the class, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly. It was the spell she used to catch Neville when he fell during their flying lessons. The levitation spell, so she knew it already. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Aurora's partner was Blaise and Theodore's was Tracey Davis. Granger was paired with Weasley. A combination made in hell.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Aurora calmly levitated the feather she was given much to the delight of Professor Flitwick.

'Wonderful Miss Potter. Just like your mother you have a talent for charms. Though from what I've heard from madam Hooch you knew the spell already. Nonetheless 10 points to Slytherin', he said much to the everlasting disappointment of Granger who was glaring at her as if she had lit a puppy on fire. She was then instructed to help her fellow classmates. Theodore got it a minute later. He was the most talented out of all of them with charms. If she hadn't practiced some of the basic spells before school started she would be second best in this class. Blaise after some advice from her got it after five minutes. His best subjects were potions and transfiguration after all. After they all succeeded they fought each other in a flying feather fight and watched with amusement the spectacle that was Weasley and Granger.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Weasley shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Granger snapped. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Weasley snarled.

Granger rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Weasley was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," she overheard him saying to Blackwood as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "

Someone knocked into Aurora as they hurried past her. It was Granger. It seemed she wasn't the only one who heard that. Aurora caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears. While she held no love for Granger that was cruel to say to a girl with no friends. After that she put the incident on the back of her mind and followed the boys to the rest of the classes.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Thursday the 31st of October 1991**

 **20:30 PM**

Aurora was just coming back from the kitchen where she had spent her dinner as she didn't feel like celebrating the day her parents died and was heading towards the Great Hall; dinner was just about to end and her friends would be waiting for her -They had wanted to come with her, but she had told them that they should celebrate, and she would be fine by herself and they had agreed even if reluctantly-, when she heard a very loud grunting noise.

Carefully she took her wand out of its holster and slowly turned the corner when she was met with a horrible sight. A troll. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was revolting. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll was next to a doorway she recognised as the girls bathroom of this floor and it was about to get inside when it abruptly turned around and looked right at her. It must have smelt her. She was frozen in terror for about a second before she took off running as fast as she could as far away from the troll as possible. From the loud footsteps behind her she concluded that it was following her.

How the hell did a troll get in the school? She thought. Weren't there wards to prevent this kind of thing? And better yet how was she going to get rid of the thing?

As the troll was already chasing her she decided to screw subtlety and do what every other girl would do in her shoes. She screamed bloody murder in case someone was close to come and deal with this beast themselves.

It seemed though as luck wasn't at her side tonight as two full minutes of this later and she was still being chased by the troll and nobody had come to her aid.

Therefore, plan B she would have to deal with it herself. The only things she knew about trolls were their stupidity and the fact that their skin was so thick that spells wouldn't work on them if it was only one witch or wizard.

So, she couldn't attack it directly with spell fire she thought. She had to attack it indirectly then. She turned around the corner and found the staircase that led to the second floor and if she remembered correctly one that moved every half an hour so if she timed it right her plan should work. She started climbing up as fast as she could and reached the top way before the beast. It may be huge, but it moves slowly thankfully. She casted a quick tempus and it was 20:29. Perfect she thought.

The troll had just started climbing the stairs when they started moving.

Now or never she thought.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she shouted and took the club out of the troll's hand. She aimed with her magic like she was holding a baseball bat and hit the troll in the head until it fell unconscious. As it fell she hit it with the club one more time in order for it to fall backwards. Consequently, the troll fell off the stairs and onto the first floor with a loud bang, dead on a puddle of its own blood.

She looked at it for a second and then sat down tiredly. The adrenaline had left her and she was dead tired. After what felt like hours of her starring at the dead corpse one floor down but was really five minutes she heard her name being called.

She looked up to see Blaise and Theodore running up to her with Marcus hot on their heels. She could also see professors Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape following not far behind.

'Aurora what happened?' asked Blaise with clear worry in his voice after he took a look at her shaking form. He sat next to her and pulled her in his arms to comfort her.

'The feast was just finishing when Professor Quirrell announced there was a troll in the dungeons. We thought you'll be already in the common room but when we couldn't find you we were worried and took Flint with us to come look for you. We ran into the professors and they helped to find you' Theodore said.

At this point the professors have reached them and unlike her friends who were too worried to notice the dead troll they had seen it and had questions.

'Miss Potter what happened?' asked Professor McGonagall sternly yet kindly.

Aurora took a big breath and started telling them her story from her coming back to the Great Hall to her being chased by a troll and her killing it.

By the end of her story they all looked at her with no small amount of awe mixed with disdain- Snape or with worry- Theodore and Blaise.

'Well Potter' said Professor McGonagall 'you are very lucky to even be alive but nonetheless killing a troll is quite an achievement for a first year. So, 20 points for Slytherin for saving the school from a troll'.

Professor Flitwick added with an excited smile 'And another ten for good use of charms.'

Snape like always though couldn't leave without making his bastardly comment.

'I would like to know Miss Potter why weren't you at the feast in the first place. All this would have been unnecessary had you been there and celebrating like the rest,' he said in a voice full of disdain.

In the coldest voice she could muster she answered his unsensitive question. 'Well you see professor I wasn't celebrating like the rest because I didn't feel like celebrating the day my parents died'.

After a beat of awkward silence professor McGonagall spoke.

'Well off you go to your common room now that this is over. Potter are you hurt anywhere?' she asked. Aurora shook her head in negative. 'Ok then go on now', she urged them.

As Aurora was about to get up she felt her legs giving out on her. Before she could fall down Marcus had caught her and put her on his back giving her a piggyback ride.

'Marcus put me down' she said.

'Nope better where I can see you before we lose you again when you go off to fight a basilisk.' Despite his humorous words she could hear the worry in his voice, so she didn't complain any more.

'Seriously though only you Aura. Only you', said Theo while shaking his head.

When they finally got in the common room Aurora could see the whole house waiting for them to hear the news and she noticed their surprise when they saw her on Marcus back.

After Marcus set her down on a couch next to the fireplace and Theodore and Blaise took a sit on either side of her she was bombarded with questions from left to right.

With a heavy sigh she urged them to quiet down and with some commentary from her friends from time to time she retold what happened for the second time that night. And if she knew the Hogwarts rumor mill as well as she thought she knew it she would have to repeat herself many more times the next few days much to her annoyance.

As the night was full of surprises the Samhain celebration was very short this year. They did a basic ritual where they lit up a dozen bonfires throughout the common room on special bases which had runes engraved on them to prevent a conflagration. Everyone that took part and had lost a loved one took a pouch full of herbs and wrote their loved one's name on a piece of paper which they later put in the pouch with the herbs and gave it as an offering to the dead when they threw it to the fire. After that they all went back to bed and left the fire to be put out by itself.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Saturday the 9th of November 1991**

 **08:00 AM**

The days after the troll incident Aurora was once again the subject of gossip. The day after she had had to kill a troll Aurora hadn't even set a foot in the Great Hall before the other houses had already heard of what happened. The Ravens after they learned what happened were trying to find other ways they could have dealt with it had any of them been in her place. The Hufflepuffs were always looking at her with awe in their eyes. As for the Gryffindors some of the most annoying ones believed she used dark magic to kill it while others were suitably impressed with her show of courage.

The Weasley twins for their part had taken to following her around and announcing everywhere she went her recent achievement to her everlasting horror and begrudging amusement.

-'Look at her Forge the lady of Darkness'

'Yes Gred, the slayer of the mighty yet stupid troll'

'Oh, our Slytherin Queen lead us in the

Way of darkness'-

But today the gossip about her wasn't what was bothering her. It was the fact that it was her first Quidditch match this morning. After weeks of training the Quidditch season had begun. Starting with Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Nobody outside their house knew that she was the seeker of the Slytherin team as unlike the lions they were able to keep a secret. The fact thought that she was seeker was kept mostly a secret and therefore wasn't put into too much pressure before the game didn't mean she wasn't nervous. She was as pale as a sheet.

'Come on Aura you have to eat something' said Theo.

'I am not hungry', she replied.

Theodore just shook his head and put a piece of toast and a glass of fresh orange juice in front of her. 'At least that or else you'll be sick', he ordered in his best mother hen voice much to the amusement of Blaise who was watching this with a small smile on his face.

Reluctantly Aurora obeyed as she knew he was right and she wasn't in the mood to deal with an annoyed mother hen Theodore. He was scary when in that state of mind.

In what felt like hours it was time for her to go to the field to change. Marcus told her to leave fifteen minutes before the team in order not to arise suspicion.

'Good luck' whispered Blaise as he squeezed her hand.

'You'll do great' said Theo.

And with that she left the Great Hall and started heading to the Slytherin locker rooms.

After she and her team had changed into their emerald Quidditch robes they gathered around Marcus in a circle and Miles kept badgering him to give a speech.

'Ok' Marcus said finally in a gruff voice. 'This is our best team yet. We will continue our winning streak and we will crush those Lions. Now let's go'.

Aurora followed Terence on the field while listening to Miles rant about how boring the speech was. As they got on the field she really hoped her feet didn't give way. Before she reached the rest of the team Terence stopped her.

'Relax. You'll do great. You are a fantastic seeker and a great flyer' he reassured her in a soothing voice.

She gave him a smile in thanks though she had a feeling it was more of a grimace and went to join the others.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Aurora clambered onto the Nimbus Two Thousand that she had bought three weeks ago through the mail.

Before Madam Hooch started the match. Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' friend, who was doing the commentary for the match, and was being closely watched by Professor McGonagall started introducing the teams.

'Now let's introduce to you our players. On the courageous Gryffindor side, we have team captain and keeper: Oliver Wood, chasers these three beautiful ladies: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinet, beaters the terror duo Fred and George Weasley and seeker Leon Emerson.

On the other side we have the cunning snakes with keeper: Miles Bletchley, chasers: the team captain Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey along with Graham Montague, beaters: Lucian Bole and Terence Higgs and seeker: …wait this can't be right! It is? Well the Slytherin seeker is Aurora Potter folks. The first-year troll slaying Girl who lived.'

Madam Hooch then gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The favoritism of the commenter was quite obvious Aurora thought sarcastically.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

While all that was happening, Aurora was busy looking around for the snitch and avoiding bludgers "Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd and Adrian Pucey used the distraction to score much to the annoyance of one Oliver Wood. Aurora saw it. In a great rush of excitement, she dived downward after the streak of gold. The Gryffindor seeker had seen it too, but he was too far away to catch up to her. She hurtled toward the Snitch -but was stopped when two bludgers came at her from two different directions. When she managed to evade them, she had lost sight of the snitch.

While she was flying around the field trying to find the snitch, her broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, she thought she was going to fall. She gripped the broom tightly with both her hands and knees trying desperately not to fall. It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck her off. But Nimbus Two Thousand did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Aurora tried to head towards the ground and then she realized that her broom was completely out of her control. She couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then was making violent swishing movements that almost unseated her. she was completely terrified.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no...

The Slytherins were cheering. No one seemed to have noticed that Aurora's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- her slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

Suddenly, people were pointing up at Aurora all over the stands. Her broom had started to roll over and over, with her only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Aurora's broom had given a wild jerk and Aurora swung off it. She was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Theodore and Blaise looked on as their friend was holding on for her life.

'What is happening? What happened to her broom? Aurora is a way too good flyer to just lose control of her broom' asked Blaise as he watched terrified as the girl he had come to care of so much the last months was hanging on for her life.

'I don't know. If I didn't know any better, I would say that someone had jinxed her broom. But who? And why?' asked Theodore.

He looked around to find anyone suspicious, he searched all around him until his gaze had fallen on Snape who was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Aurora and was muttering nonstop under his breath.

Before he could think of a plan of action Blaise shook his shoulder, pointed to a spot on the sky and told him to look.

(several moments earlier)

The whole crowd was on its feet, watching, terrified, as Marcus and Terence flew up to try and pull Aurora safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near her, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath her, obviously hoping to catch her if she fell. The game was forgotten by the Slytherins as they tried to save their teammate and the Gryffindors were too chivalrous to play when their opponent couldn't though the seeker was still looking for the snitch.

Aurora was sweating as she tried to hold on onto one hand. She didn't know what to do. She was contemplating how to get out of this situation when she spotted a sign of gold coming towards her position two meters below. She then decided to do one of the most Gryffindorish things she'd ever done in her life and the cause of a huge lecture by Theodore later on.

'Marcus' she shouted. He looked at her. 'I want you to come right below me two meters down ok? And I need, you to trust me and I need you to be ready to catch me. Can you do that?' she asked in a shaky voice.

He looked at her for a second incredulously but when he spotted the determination on her face, he noted and did as asked. He scooted back on his broom and got ready to catch her.

'Ok Marcus 1, 2 ,3 CATCH ME' she closed her eyes and let herself fall. Some terrifying moments later she was in his arms.

She opened her eyes let herself breathe a sigh of relief that was unknowingly echoed by all the people in the stadium and then with all her determination told Marcus to hold on just as she saw the snitch passing right in front of her. with a burst of speed, she took off and ten seconds later she had the snitch in hand.

With a shaky laugh she landed on the ground with Marcus who the moment he touched the ground had her on his arms while he laughed breathlessly.

'You are going to be the death of me. You jumped off the bloody broom you…

Seriously only you', he said.

At that moment she started paying attention the rest of the stadium. Everyone was in a pandemonium.

'Potter got the snitch. I repeat Potter got the snitch. Slytherin wins. 200 points Slytherin. 80 Gryffindor. But what a much it was? Potter may be a Slytherin, but she got style. She jumped off her broom. Flint caught her and while navigating his broom after her fall she caught the snitch. A great catch by Flint and a great catch by Potter. And that was the end of the much,' commented Jordan.

The rest of her team had landed next to them and one by one they passed her to each other while hugging the living daylights out of her and reprimanding her at the same time.

When she finally got away from her teammates she was greeted by Theo and Blaise who were waiting for her outside the locker rooms.

The moment he saw her Blaise attacked her. He hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.

'Ragazza stupida (stupid girl). You could have died. Thank Morgana you didn't.'

'I'm sorry Blaise'

'I'll have grey hairs before my time because of you Aura. I'm too handsome for that.' He said and let her go after he looked her up and down to make sure she wasn't injured.

She turned to look at Theo and was shocked when he took her in his arms. She knew of his aversion to people touching him, so she knew this was a big deal for him.

For him to be touching her he must have been very worried. It also saw a great deal of trust he had in her which she could also detect with her empathy and it made her teary eyed.

'Don't do that again. Please' he whispered.

She nodded her head against him and told him 'I'll try not to I promise.'

He gave her a small content nod and let her go.

'Don't think I won't lecture you though. I am just too emotional now' he said in an evil voice.

She just groaned in reply much to the amusement of her friends.

* * *

A/N I am so sorry for the long wait. I am the worst procrastinator ever and the world hates me. My laptop decided to die on me and so all my drafts were lost. But now I finally got a new one and I am back. Though I make no promises this time. I will update when I'll update.

I want to thank everyone that has liked my story or reviewed so far. It is really important for me to hear your honest opinions in order for me to improve.

So please review.

Edited: 18/6/18

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9- The Marauders' Legacy

**Chapter 9 - The Marauders' legacy**

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Saturday the 9th of November 1991**

 **06:00 PM**

'I saw Snape when you were hanging from your broomstick and he was completely focused on you and muttering. That is a sign of someone jinxing someone else', Theodore explained.

Aurora and the boys were in the classroom they used for their study group on the sixth floor. After the celebration of their victory in the Slytherin common room and an angry rant from Theo about Aurora's lack of self-preservation they managed to escape from all the chaos and a very drunk Marcus Flint who surprisingly was a really happy drunk. He talked more this afternoon than the two months she knew him. Theodore was finally explaining what he saw to Aurora and Blaise.

'But it doesn't make any sense. I mean I know he doesn't like me and I definitely don't like the bastard but I don't think he'd go as far as to kill me. Even though he hated my father he used to be friends with my mom. And even if he wanted to kill me. Why do it in a stadium full of people? I think we should put him on the suspect list but not be absolute on our judging,' said Aurora.

Blaise looked contemplative for a moment but then nodded.

'I agree with Aurora. But still who else would want to kill her in this school?'

'Well it could be an offspring of an imprisoned Death Eater looking for revenge. A follower of You-Know-Who. Someone insane who just doesn't like you…' said Theo with a sheepish look on his face.

'Well it seems I am a popular one when it comes to killing,' Aurora said dryly.

'We will just have to keep our eyes open then. And continue our dueling practice. With a killer on the loose we can't just be unprepared,' said Blaise.

Aurora was very touched when her friends without even thinking about it made the attempt to kill her a problem not only her own but of the whole group. They were great friends really.

With a fond smile she stood up.

'Ok so I found the disarming charm on an old version of the first-year book, which by the way is way better and it causes whatever the victim is holding to fly away and if enough force is used it knocks out an opponent', lectured Aurora.

For the rest of the night they continued training with extra vigour, being motivated by the unknown enemy.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Wednesday the 1st of December 1991**

 **06:00 PM**

Aurora was just heading to the library when she heard someone shouting. She turned in the corner and came to face three second year Slytherins cornering Neville and taunting him.

Angry that someone would harass her godbrother she acted immediately on instinct.

'Petrificus Totalus'.

She casted the spell on each of the bullies. They were down before they could even notice what happened to them. Neville startled, looked up to see Aurora with her wand out in front of her.

'Are you okay Neville?', she asked kindly.

Neville awe struck could only nod.

She helped him gather his fallen belongings from the floor and then she took him by the arm.

'I was heading to the library. Do you want to come?' she asked him.

Neville having finally found his voice stuttered a quite yes.

Truthfully it was the first time anybody from his age had been kind to him and asked him to join in any activities. He was the most bullied student of his year and he was terribly lonely, he had no friends. The boys in his dorm had already formed groups by the time he met them. Seamus with Dean and Nicholas with Ron. While the other boys didn't bully him they still didn't give him any attention. The only other more secluded than him was Hermione who not only was alone but also very unpopular with the Gryffs of their year as somehow, she had managed to offend every single one of them.

When they reached the library, they sat on a table in the back next to the forbidden section.

Aurora took out her transfiguration homework and Neville took out his potions homework.

They sat in silence for around half an hour both focusing on their work. Every once in a while, Aurora would look at Neville and see that he seemed troubled. When she finished writing her transfiguration essay she decided to give him a helping hand.

'Do you need any help with that?' she asked.

Neville looked up startled.

'No, you don't need to trouble yourself. I'll handle it', he stuttered.

'No, I don't mind really,' she took his essay and started reading it.

She took a quill and some red ink and started marking all his mistakes.

'You should use 101 secrets of potion making as a reference. It is much better. The book we use in class is very dry and it doesn't explain the reasons most of the ingredients are used. Which is very stupid as if you know the whys, everything makes much more sense. They have it in the library. You should borrow it', she explained as she started getting into her teaching mode as Blaise had fondly called her way of lecturing during their study groups.

Neville nodded and noted the title down quickly on parchment.

When she finished correcting his mistakes she turned the parchment sideways in order for him to be able to see it. The essay was for their Friday potions class and it was about the use of the forgetfulness potion in everyday life and the way that the ingredients react with each other in order for it to work.

Aurora then spent the next half hour explaining to him his mistakes and which were the best books to use when studying while he took notes.

'Thanks Aurora. This is the first time that potions make sense'.

'It was nothing. You are good at herbology Neville. So, you could think of potions as an extension of the subject,' she said. She noticed that this got his attention so she continued elaborating. 'Like every magical plant has its uses. Right? So, every time you are to make a potion you' ll think of the plans you have to use as ingredients and remember their magical properties. Therefore, if it's for example a healing potion and the plant has pharmaceutical properties you know of, it will make much more sense why it is used on that particular potion'.

Neville hadn't thought of that and he was quite excited of studying potions from that angle. He knew his plants. After all it herbology and gardening were his only companions during his lonely childhood.

'Thank you, Aurora. You didn't have to help me but you did', he said.

'Really Neville it was nothing. We are god siblings after all of course I will help you when you need it. If circumstances were different we might have grown up together'.

Neville remembered her mentioning it during the flying lessons and while he had heard it before it still surprised him that she didn't mind calling him family. He wasn't so prejudiced as to think that all Slytherins were evil like a ginger housemate he knew of but he still didn't expect her to be so honest about it and openly interact with Gryffindors. The rivalry between the houses was legendary after all.

'Yeah… right. You mentioned that my mother was your godmother I didn't know that.'

'I found out about it when I visited Gringotts and my mother was yours. I am sorry about what happened to your parents Neville. It must be very difficult for you', she said in a soothing voice. She noticed him having lost some colour at the mention of his parents. 'Do you visit them often?' she asked.

'Every Christmas' he quietly said.

'Do you mind if I go visit them sometime?' she asked.

That surprised him. 'Why?'

'Well it's the right thing to do and they are family' she sheepishly explained her reasoning.

'Eh well…yes. I think they would like that', he said in a stronger voice.

She smiled at him and got up.

'Well I have to go now but if you'll like we can meet up again. I am usually here at the same time as today on Fridays and Wednesdays.'

'Yes, I would like that' he said shyly.

That evening Neville walked to his dorm with much surer steps. He had just made his first friend. One that didn't ridicule him and instead helped him. It was also the day that a sibling bond would start to form between them and the day he started connecting to his future leader.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Thursday the 2nd of December 1991**

 **01:00 AM**

Aurora and Theodore were sitting in the common room in front of the fireplace in silence, taking comfort from each other. Theodore had woken up again because of nightmares. While Aurora had less nightmares than him she still got up even if she didn't have one. She was so in tune with his emotions by now that the panic he felt during his night terrors woke her up. She could turn the connection off and let herself sleep peacefully but she didn't want him to be on his own.

Theodore had by now accepted the fact that every time he woke up from nightmares she would somehow know and when he went to the common room to sit and think she would appear too five minutes later and sit by his side. It was one more thing to add to the mysteries that surrounded Aurora.

'Theo?' she said in a quiet voice.

He hummed to show he was listening

'Will you go home for the holidays?', she asked, fearing the answer. While Theo hadn't told her or Blaise anything about his home life. They knew enough from his behavior to know it wasn't a good one.

'No, I'll be staying here', he answered.

'Well that won't do' she said in a determined voice. He turned around to look at her. 'You should come to my house for Yule.' When she saw he was about to decline she continued 'I'll be on my own with only my house elves for company. Please come. We won't' have to spend Yule on our own if we are together'. Cue the puppy dog eyes from hell that both he and Blaise hated as they could make them do everything.

'You can tell your family that you'll stay in the castle if you want', she added in a quiet voice.

His gaze softened and he nodded.

'I would be honoured to spend the holiday with you then.'

They smiled at each other and then they fell back to their comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Sunday the 5th of December 1991**

 **01:00 AM**

Aurora, under her invisibility cloak was heading back to her dorms, after having set her prank for tomorrow. It was the first time that she had had the opportunity to use it. She had found this particular family heirloom in the main Potter vault, when she visited it, after she had claimed her lordship. What Aurora didn't know about the cloak though, was that it was given to one Albus Dumbledore by her father, to study when her parents went into hiding. As her parents were killed before it was given back to the family and it hadn't been returned to her either, the Potter family magics recalled the cloak to the main family vault, after a year that it hadn't been with its rightful owners, much to Dumbledore's dismay. (His plans to make her trust him by giving her something of her family were ruined.)

Tonight, wasn't only the debut of the cloak but of her legacy as a Marauder also. The bastard Snape had been down right vicious to Neville during their potions lesson on Friday even when the boy managed to make a passable potion, it wasn't the best but it wasn't the worst either. It wasn't fair and Aurora definitely couldn't let anyone ridicule her godbrother like that. So, she decided to do what the Blacks did best. Vengeance.

All the furniture in the potions lab had been stuck upside down on the ceiling with a modified sticking charm, it wouldn't be removed unless the right words were uttered. The key phrase was Snape's a prick. She had already given to a reluctant, yet amused Mopsey a potion that would make Snape's hair turn into a bubble-gum pink for two days, that she would put in his breakfast. If they didn't find a way to remove the charm in the potions lab in two days, then Snape would have to suffer through a Holler singing: the code is: Snape is a prick, that would follow him around for four hours.

While she was making her way to her common room and contemplating other ways to make the bastard suffer, she failed to notice the Weasley twins that were standing in the corner she had just passed by looking at their map and trying to understand how she was hiding herself.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Monday the 6th of December 1991.**

 **10:00 AM**

For the first time in some time George Weasley and his twin were just as surprised as everyone else in their school when suddenly in the middle of breakfast professor's Snape hair turned bubble gum pink. Someone had pranked the potions professor and it hadn't been him nor his brother.

There was a moment of awkward silence in the Great Hall. But only a moment.

The Gryffindors were the first to break. The moment Lee Jordan descended into laughter it was like the spell was broken and every single one of the lions started laughing too, quickly being followed by the rest of the houses. Even the snakes seemed amused though they somehow managed to control themselves into mostly quietly snickering.

The look on Snape's face when he saw his hair in the conjured mirror the amused headmaster had given him was just priceless.

He was intrigued and he could tell from his brother's expression that he was as well.

He was even more so and borderline on impressed, when they entered the potions lab for their potions lesson. The desks and everything else were stuck upside down on the ceiling. As an enraged pink haired potions professor kept trying to unstick the furniture from the ceiling and each time failed, the more interested he was by this mysterious prankster.

When after the third attempt to unstick the furniture from the ceiling failed and a message appeared on the black board saying:

YOU FAILED SNIVELLUS.

AND GUESS WHAT?

THE MARAUDERS LEGACY IS FINALLY HERE …

SO, BE READY FOR THE PRANKS AND FUN TO REAPPEAR!

P.S. YOU NEED TO FIND THE MAGIC WORDSSS!

Then he knew just by looking at his brother that they would find this prankster and make sure that they were not sullying their idols image.

The scream that tore out from Snape's throat was marvelous though, so points for that.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Monday the 6th of December 1991.**

 **05:00 PM**

Rumours of what happened in that morning's potions class flew around the castle, much to the joy of the Gryffindors, who took vindictive pleasure from Snape's misery.

The fact that the Weasley twins told everyone that this wasn't their work surprised everyone. Some didn't believe them and thought that they were just covering their tracks in order to avoid detention, while others were trying to solve the mystery of the mysterious Marauder.

Blaise for his part had a feeling that he knew exactly who was responsible for the chaos and she was sitting right next to him while radiating an air of smugness that followed her around all day. The fact that every time he saw her Snape tried to burn a hole in her head with his death stare and the Weasley twins' curious gazes at her direction just reaffirmed his hypothesis.

Not that he minded, no he quite enjoyed the torment of their professor. The fact that he was their head of house didn't mean he liked him. He was especially mean to Aurora, who he had come in their short time together to treasure as a friend so, he had no problem with her retaliation. Though he was curious about how she was able to accomplish it.

'You're quite a clever one, aren't you? How did you manage it? I get the class, but the pink hair… just how?' he asked the subject of his thoughts.

'I have no idea what you are talking about', she responded, while smirking. 'Though completely irrelevant mind you, I should remind you that I am as much a Potter as I am a Black. And Blacks thrive in revenge.'

He couldn't help but snort.

Another mystery then.

Well he liked mysteries and he especially liked cracking them.

He had all the time in the world to solve all the secrecies that surrounded one Aurora Potter.

* * *

A/N: I think I managed to update faster this time, so I'm quite happy. Who know maybe it'll become a habit?

I want to thank each one of you that has reviewed, followed or favorited this story.

Your comments are really important to me and my improvement as a writer , so thank you.

I hope you like this chapter.

P.S. I would like to mention that I finally decided on the main pairing.

Edited: 18/6/18

xoxo

nephel the huntress


	10. Chapter 10- yule holidays part 1

**Chapter 10- Yule holidays Part 1**

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Friday the 10** **th** **of December 1991.**

 **01:00 AM**

Aurora was coming back from another night of stargazing when she was intercepted from the terror duo of Gryffindor. She had noticed them in the Marauder's map but she didn't think she would need to hide from them, so she let herself be caught.

'Well Fred what do we have here?'

'The Dark Lady is out and about again Georgie.'

'Hm but what was she doing?'

'Maybe wreaking havoc?'

'Spreading terror or'

'Maybe she was out late again marauding?'

They both set their heavy gazes at her.

'Sorry to disappoint but I was out stargazing. Now what do you want?' Aurora deadpanned.

'You see our dear Lady of chaos'

'Someone did some pranking recently'

'And surprisingly that wasn't us'

'So, we've been trying to find out who the culprit was'

'As they used the name of some people that we dearly admire'

'And we can't have their names and legacies sullied now right?'

'And after some thorough investigation we concluded that the culprit was you'

'What do you have to say for yourself young lady? And how do you know the marauders?' they asked together.

Aurora hadn't expected them to guess it was her and she definitely didn't expect them to know about the Marauders.

'And what is your proof?' she asked them.

'Well beautiful lady you see the night before the prank on

Our lovely potions master, we saw you in front of the potions class

And the way Snape has been looking at you

Since then, has confirmed our theory.'

Hm she was sure she couldn't have been seen, as she had been under her dad's invisibility cloak, so they were probably bluffing. Hm to confirm or to deny. They didn't really have proof but she wanted to know how they knew the Marauders.

'Well boys I'm quite sure you didn't see me but I won't deny your accusations, as I'm curious of some of the things you know. Yes, I did prank Snape and why did I use the name of the Marauders, well my father was one of them.'

Before she could continue and ask them how they knew them she had two red heads on their knees in front of her.

'Oh, glorious lady of darkness, '

'We knew there was a reason we liked you'

'A Marauder as a Father'

'Such great honour Miss Potter'

She shook her head at their antics.

'Ok get up and now answer me how do you know about them?'

They got up and looked at each other. She could she that they were having a silent conversation with their eyes. They nodded at each other and turned to face her. The twin on the right, who she was pretty sure was George took out a familiar looking piece of parchment out of his pocket.

Before they could say anything, she interrupted them.

'Oh, you have a Marauder's Map? How did you find it?' she asked.

They looked a little off balance for a moment but they recovered remarkably.

'We stole it from Filch's office back in first year'

'It is the secret of our success'

'Wait a Marauder's map?'

'There's others?'

'Well yes I have my fathers and the other three also had one of their own. Though two of them were accidentally destroyed and the other was lost, which is probably the one you've got. I thought mine was the last' she explained. 'Now boys I answered your questions, you answered mine and now I'm off to bed. Goodnight' she said and marched off to her dorm.

'Goodnight our Marauding Lady

'Keep on pranking'

It's good for the soul'.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Unplottable location, Scotland, Great Britain.**

 **Friday the 18** **th** **of December.**

 **10:00 AM**

'Theo did you pack everything you needed? The train will be leaving in an hour' Aurora asked her friend. It was the day that their winter holidays were beginning and Aurora and her friends would be leaving the school.

'Yes, I'm good' Theo said.

'Great let's get breakfast and then we leave' Blaise said.

Theodore was coming home with her and was telling his father that he was staying at Hogwarts. Blaise would be joining his mother and her new beau for some days in Italy and would be coming to join them two days after Yule on the 24th of the month.

Aurora was quite excited to be celebrating the holidays with company this year, especially as her company were her best friends.

After they finished breakfast they took their luggage, got in the horseless carriages and headed to the station to board the train.

* * *

 **Potter Manor (unplottable location)**

 **Friday the 18th of December.**

 **08:00 pm**

After saying their goodbyes to Blaise on the platform, Theo and Aurora grabbed Mopsey's hands, who had arrived the moment Aurora called her, and apparated to Potter Manor.

The moment they arrived their luggage and Mopsey disappeared and Aurora got assaulted by her other overenthusiastic house elf, much to Theo's amusement.

'Oh, mistress is back and she brought a friend. Muffin will be cooking for mistress and guest right now.'

With that her house elf disappeared to presumably get to cooking.

Aurora shook her head and gave Theo an amused smile.

'Come on let's show you around.'

Theo had expected lots of things from Potter Manor but it wasn't this. The manor had a very homey feeling to it even though the lavishness that was showcased throughout the house was by no means ignored. It was easy to see that the house had been well lived in as it had lots of quirks left from previous generations, like some childish markings on the wall of the playroom. It was a house that has been loved and that the Potter family had resided in with lots of warmth. It was a great contrast to Nott Manor, where he had grown up in, which mostly felt like a museum. He found himself liking this place better. When he finally killed his father, he would change his house to be more like this. To feel more like a home.

Aurora had just finished showing him around and was leading him to the dining room where her house elves had prepared a feast.

It was easy to see that they held much love and admiration for her, another contrast to his own home life.

His house elves were afraid of even their own shadows after so many years in his father care.

His depressing line of thought was cut off by a loud laugh.

Enyo had sat on Aurora's head like it was a throne and was not moving no matter what Aurora did.

Theo had to give a smile at that as he watched her move her hands like a crazy person to get rid off the owl on top of her head and when that didn't work she tried bribing her familiar with pieces of chicken.

The owl tilted her head in contemplation for a moment and then nodded as if she had reached a very serious decision and accepted the offering.

After she ate her fill, she pecked her owners' ear affectionately and then flew out of the dining room window.

Aurora gave a laugh.

'As if that wasn't her plan all along. Cheeky bird'.

During the whole ordeal her hair had turned bright bubble pink, which according to her happened when she found something amusing.

That was another thing he had noticed. It was as if the moment they stepped in Potter Manor Aurora had lost some weight off her shoulders. She was much more relaxed. She always was more open and informal around him and Blaise but since they got here she was much more free and easy. He quite liked that attitude on her and as he listened to her narrate some of Enyo's more funny adventures he found himself relaxing too.

He had a feeling that he would be enjoying the Yule holidays for the first time in years.

* * *

 **A/N. So I am finally back. I know that this chapter is super short but I really wanted to update something.**

 **I really have no excuses. My procrastinating habits once again got the better of me, add to that inspiration for two more stories and we end up here nine months since my last update.**

 **Sorry.**

 **I will hopefully be uploading the next chapter before September ends.**

 **P.S. 1 Thank you so much for following and favouring my story. Still can't believe 300 followers and 200 favourites!**

 **P.S.2 Please, please, please review!**


End file.
